


CHOCOLATE NAVIDEÑO

by Livia_drusilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry no puede creer que el Ministerio le haya enviado a la misión más estúpida, enervante e irracional desde que trabaja como auror. Pero un poco de chocolate caliente siempre ayuda…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Liechtenstein no es que sea un país pequeño, es minúsculo. Situado en la Europa Central, su frontera tiene solamente 76 km, de los cuales, 35 km limitan con Suiza, división natural formada por el río Rin y, al este, los 41 km restantes con Austria. Sin embargo, es uno de los paraísos fiscales más prósperos del mundo. De sus 38.838 habitantes, solamente 149 son magos, apenas un 0,38% del total de la población. En su capital, Vaduz, se concentran la mayor parte de sus 83 policías; también los únicos tres aurores de los que dispone la reducida comunidad mágica. Harry Potter todavía se pregunta cómo se dejó convencer para pasar un año entero en este lugar.

          Todo había empezado unos meses atrás. La comunidad mágica del pequeño Principado nunca había contado demasiado dentro de la comunidad mágica internacional. Ni siquiera pertenecía a la Confederación Internacional de Magos, fundada a finales de 1600, porque objetaron a su primer presidente, Pierre Bonaccord, quien quería concederles derechos a los trolls y evitar su caza, lo cual sentó muy mal a los magos de Liechtenstein porque tenían y siguen teniendo muchos problemas con los trolls de montaña. Solamente accedieron a seguir el Código Internacional para el Secreto de la Magia por puro instinto de conservación. Este incidente marcó el futuro de las relaciones de los magos liechtensteinianos con el resto de magos europeos, quienes pasaron a ignorarlos a partir de ese momento.

          Sin embargo, el devenir de toda comunidad mágica está ligado inevitablemente con el de la comunidad muggle con la que convive, aunque sea bajo secreto. En la década de los noventa empezó a haber un goteo de fuga de capitales de ciudadanos muggles alemanes hacia Liechtenstein. Con el auge del mago tenebroso conocido como Voldemort y la guerra que le siguió, muchos magos también decidieron evadir sus fortunas hacia el discreto y rentable Magische Bank of Liechtenstein, poniéndolas a salvo de los expolios que toda guerra irremediablemente conlleva. Y no solamente las fortunas inglesas, sino la de toda familia temerosa de que el conflicto se extendiera y alcanzara su país. De pronto, la exigua comunidad mágica del pequeño Principado tenía en sus manos los caudales de las familias mágicas europeas más influyentes. La comunidad mágica internacional dejó de ignorarlos y los magos liechtensteinianos empezaron a exigir: la presidencia de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, la celebración de los próximos mundiales de Quidditch en Planken, la exterminación sin contemplaciones de los trolls de montaña… y dejar de depender del Ministerio Mágico suizo para pasar a tener su propio Ministerio.

          Si bien al principio los magos de Liechtenstein no recibieron más que promesas, estaban más que dispuestos a conseguir todas sus reivindicaciones al precio que fuera. Y lo primero que hicieron fue crear su propio Ministerio de Magia —ignorando las advertencias del Ministerio de Magia suizo—, sin el cual no podrían conseguir el resto de sus pretensiones. El primer Ministro de Magia liechtensteiniano fue Bergem Schädler, un mago de noventa y dos años procedente de las montañas y con un profundo odio por los trolls. Para sostener su aspiración de celebrar los mundiales de Quidditch en el Principado crearon un Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, a cuyo frente Shädler puso a Warren Hilbe, su cuñado, y al hijo de éste como ayudante. Para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional la elegida fue Carola Tschütscher, la heredera de una de las familias con más abolengo de la comunidad mágica del pequeño país, porque hablaba tres idiomas: alemán, francés e inglés. Para el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas el nuevo Ministro designó a Ademaro Rechsteiner, montañés como él y con igual odio por los trolls sino mayor, y a un ayudante, Jakob Wenzel. El Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica se redujo a un solo subdepartamento, el de Aurores. Cuando Egmont Vogt, el designado Jefe de Aurores —y elegido por la sencilla razón de ser un buen cazador— se planteó cómo organizar su departamento se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo. La comunidad mágica liechtensteiniana era una comunidad sin grandes conflictos. Y los incidentes entre familias continuaban resolviéndose a la antigua usanza: mediante duelos de magia. No obstante, cualquier Ministerio que se preciara tenía entre sus empleados a la élite de los magos, expertos en duelos avanzados, en el combate mágico y en contrarrestar las Artes Oscuras. Ellos no podían ser menos. A pesar de que cualquier candidato a auror debía tener excelentes credenciales académicas antes de ser aceptado en un riguroso programa que duraba tres años, Vogt tenía bajo su mando a Georg Jehle, un fornido montañés de los Alpes que había ganado el tradicional concurso de cazar trolls durante los últimos cinco años, y a Egon Feger, cuyo único mérito era ser su sobrino político y un joven demasiado pendenciero para su propio bien. Indudablemente ninguno de ellos cumplía ninguno de los requisitos para ser auror, empezando por el propio Vogt. Pero eso tenía fácil solución.

          Cuando el Ministro de Magia británico, Kingsley Shacklebolt, recibió la petición del Ministro de Magia de Liechtenstein decir que se quedó atónito es decir poco. Denegó en primera instancia tal petición. Pero el Ministro liechtensteiniano insistió y puso sobre la mesa la deuda que el Ministerio británico tenía con el Magische Bank of Liechtenstein y lo dispuesto que estaría a interceder para que el banco condonara parte de la cuantiosa deuda a cambio de que Harry Potter, Salvador del mundo mágico y auror por excelencia, se aviniera a pasar un año en su hermoso Principado para organizar su Departamento de Aurores y entrenarlos.

          Harry Potter pensó que era una broma. Pero no lo era.

      — _Harry_ —le había dicho Kingsley—, _no te lo pediría si no fuera absolutamente necesario. Poder condonar parte de esa deuda concedería un gran respiro a las finanzas del Ministerio. Incluso podríamos subir el suelo a todos los empleados_ —entre los que Harry se encontraba, por supuesto—. _Solamente será un año y cuando regreses tendrás tu puesto, tu antigüedad y un bonus por tu abnegado sacrificio._

        — _¿Y, cuando tendría que irme?_ —había preguntado Harry a contrapecho, porque maldita la gracia que le hacía marcharse un año a ese rincón perdido del continente.

     — _En cuanto hagas la maleta_ —le había respondido el Ministro con una gran sonrisa—. _Sabía que podía contar contigo. Te lo agradezco, Harry. Y tus compañeros mucho más cuando sepan que su sueldo a final de mes se verá incrementado gracias a ti._

      _Sí, como no_ , había pensado Harry, _algo más que agradecerle al Salvador del mundo mágico._ Y ya podía estar contento de que tal agradecimiento no implicara en esta ocasión haber tenido que enfrentarse a ningún mago oscuro.

       Ahora, desde la ventana del Hotel Sonnenhof, Harry contempla con desánimo el paisaje otoñal de Vaduz. La capital de Lienchestein se asienta en un valle rodeado de montañas que, según le han dicho, estarán copadas de nieve en pocas semanas. A excepción del castillo donde reside el Príncipe de Liechtenstein y su familia, las casas y edificios que puede ver desde su posición no son muy altos y tampoco demasiado bonitos. Sin embargo, el hotel no está mal. La cama de su habitación incluso tiene dosel y parece bastante cómoda. La familia que regenta el hotel, los Sonnenhof, le ha recibido con todos los parabienes posibles y según lo que ha podido entender del pobre inglés chapurreado por el señor Sonnenhof, le han preparado la mejor habitación de su establecimiento. Aunque la clientela es mayoritariamente muggle, los Sonnenhof son magos. Y tienen algunas habitaciones reservadas exclusivamente para sus congéneres, por ejemplo, con chimeneas conectadas a la red flu internacional. Harry ha pedido que esta primera noche le traigan la cena a la habitación. Está cansado, cabreado y sin muchas ganas de interacción social. Cada vez que piensa que tiene que pasarse un año entero en Vaduz le rebulle la sangre. Y eso que todavía no ha tenido el placer de conocer a los integrantes del Ministerio de Magia liechtensteiniano.

         A pesar de haber pedido algo ligero para cenar, en el carrito en el que la camarera le trae la comida no cabe ni un plato más: sopa, huevos, carne con guarnición y una especie de torta que huele mucho a licor. También hay fruta y varias clases de queso. Desganado, Harry solamente se come la sopa y picotea un poco de queso. Después se ducha y se acuesta diciéndose que mañana le quedará un día menos que pasar en Liechtenstein.

 

          Al día siguiente, cuando baja al comedor del hotel para desayunar, se lleva la sorpresa de que el señor Sonnenhof le conduce hasta una sala privada donde se encuentra con que el Ministerio de Magia liechtensteiniano en pleno le está esperando. Apresuradamente, intenta recordar el hechizo de traducción simultánea que Hermione le ha enseñado y lo ejecuta antes de que, el que seguramente es el Ministro de Magia, siga soltando palabras ininteligibles para él.

         —¡Bienvenido, señor Potter! ¡No sabe cuánto nos alegramos de tenerle aquí!

         Harry compone una sonrisa de compromiso, maldiciendo en su fuero interno al culpable de que él se encuentre en Liechtenstein.

         —Permítame que le presente a los demás miembros del Ministerio.

       Bergem Schädler, va presentándole a las ocho personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa, que ahora se han puesto en pie, y Harry va estrechando la mano de todas y cada una de ellas mientras Schädler las nombraba y dice a qué departamento pertenecen. _Un Ministerio de Magia de tan solo nueve personas,_ piensa Harry con resignación, _pero por lo visto con mucho más poder que el británico_.

       —Hemos preparado un desayuno de bienvenida —le explica Schädler mientras le invita a sentarse a su lado—. Supusimos que ayer llegaría demasiado cansado y no quisimos molestarle. Pero nos moríamos de ganas de conocerle, señor Potter —asegura—. Su fama le precede.

        Harry contiene un suspiro de hastío. _Siempre su fama_ , masculla mentalmente, _su maldita e inconveniente fama_.

        —No crean todo lo que han oído sobre mí —dice sin lograr evitar del todo el conferir un toque de ironía a la frase.

        —No sea modesto, señor Potter, estoy segura de que hay mucho más de lo que ha llegado a los oídos de nuestro pequeño país.

        Carola Tschütscher se lo está comiendo con los ojos y Harry siente pánico. Es una mujer ancha, de grandes pechos y mejillas mofletudas y sonrosadas. Lleva el rubio cabello recogido en un moño y de sus orejas cuelgan unos largos pendientes que refulgen cada vez que mueve la cabeza. Los rollizos dedos de sus dos manos estaban repletos de anillos, algunos tan apretados que por fuerza tienen que cortarle la circulación de la sangre. Harry calcula que andará sobre la treintena.

       —¿Hay trolls en Inglaterra?

       Harry dirige la mirada hacia el mago que ha formulado la pregunta. Ademaro Rechsteiner es un hombre alto y flaco, de mejillas hundidas y tez pálida. Tiene los ojos muy pequeños y las pupilas de un azul tan claro que apenas se distinguen del globo ocular. Es un poco perturbador.

      —Por supuesto —responde Harry—. Pero es raro verlos cerca de las zonas habitadas. Nuestro Departamento Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas se ocupa de que no molesten demasiado.

      —Entonces, estoy seguro de que los trolls ingleses no son ni tan grandes ni tan agresivos como los nuestros —asevera Rechsteiner—. Los trolls de montaña son las criaturas más molestas y peligrosas que tenemos en nuestro pequeño país.

       —Tal vez el señor Potter también pueda ayudarnos en ese tema —apunta el Ministro de Magia alegremente.

       —Me temo que los trolls quedan fuera de mis competencias —se apresura a responder Harry.

       —Sin embargo, usted fue jugador de Quidditch, uno bastante bueno según hemos oído —interviene Warren Hilbe.

       —En la escuela —rebate inmediatamente Harry—. Ahora solo juego por diversión con mis amigos.

        _Y, por vuestra culpa, no voy a disfrutar del juego ni de mis amigos por una larga temporada_ , piensa a continuación.

       —Estoy seguro de que le agradará conocer a nuestro equipo de Quidditch —afirma el Ministro Schädler—. Recibirán encantados cualquier consejillo que quiera darles.

       Harry mira el plato de su desayuno, todavía sin tocar, y siente unas irrefrenables ganas de levantarse de la mesa y tomar el primer traslador que encuentre de vuelta a Inglaterra. ¿A qué se supone que ha venido? ¿A organizarles el Ministerio entero?

       —Estoy seguro de que su entrenador podrá darles mejores consejos que yo. Solamente soy un aficionado.

       —¿Veis? Este hombre es pura modestia —sonríe Carola.

       —De hecho, todavía no tenemos entrenador. Pero mi hijo Blaz hace lo que puede —vuelve a intervenir Hilbe señalando al joven sentado a su lado, quien se pone rojo como la grana cuando Harry posa los ojos en él.

       Harry saca otra vez esa sonrisa de compromiso, a la que recurre en las reuniones sociales del Ministerio cuando trata con aduladores o gente que no soporta, pero a la que no puede mandar a paseo como le gustaría. Se da cuenta de que hay tres personas que todavía no han hablado y deduce que deben ser el exiguo Departamento de Aurores por el cual él se encuentra aquí. De los tres, Harry se dirige al hombre de más edad.

       —Imagino que usted debe ser el Jefe de Aurores, el señor Egmont Vogt…

       Pero antes de que el hombre pueda responder, Carola exclama:

       —¡Y es listo! Señor, qué listo es… —se admira.

       —Carola, querida, estoy seguro de que al señor Potter le gustaría que refrenaras tu entusiasmo —le recrimina el hombre al que se ha dirigido Harry—. Efectivamente, soy Egmont Vogt y le agradezco mucho que haya tenido la amabilidad de concedernos su tiempo para ayudarnos en NUESTRO Departamento —recalca para sus propios compañeros—. Permítame que le presente a Gerog Jehle —a quien a partir de ese momento Harry denominará mentalmente “hombre montaña” —, y a Egon Feger.

       Harry saluda a ambos con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, pensando que si logra hacer de esos tipos dos aurores decentes, Shacklebolt le deberá, como mínimo, otra Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase. O, mucho mejor, un año entero de vacaciones. El auror inglés logra sobrevivir al desayuno centrando su conversación en Vogt, ignorando los comentarios de Carola y las no tan veladas sugerencias de Hilbe para que entrene al equipo de Quidditch en sus ratos libres. Le descorazona, más de lo que ya lo está, descubrir que el Departamento de Aurores realmente no tiene departamento, ni instalaciones donde entrenar, que ni siquiera existe un Ministerio de Magia porque todavía están decidiendo dónde ubicarlo. Por el momento, todos se reúnen en casa del Ministro Schädler, que por lo visto es un hombre rico y vive en una gran mansión a las afueras de Vaduz. Tras un desayuno que a Harry le ha parecido eterno, todos se dirigen hacia allí.

       Schädler, generosamente, ha reservado un ala entera de su inmensa mansión para ubicar a su pequeño Ministerio. Harry da gracias de disponer de una habitación, no demasiado grande, sin embargo, donde poder encerrarse con los tres hombres que a partir de ahora están bajo su responsabilidad. Necesita averiguar hasta qué nivel llega su conocimiento de hechizos defensivos, de ataque, si tienen alguna idea de combate mágico o de cómo contrarrestar las Artes Oscuras. La conclusión a la que llega al poco tiempo de empezar con su interrogatorio hace que el alma se le caiga a los pies, a pesar de que ya se lo imaginaba. Va a tener que empezar de cero, en todo.

 

       La primera semana de Harry en Vaduz ha pasado casi sin que se diera cuenta, concentrado en intentar inculcarle un poco de sentido común a Georg y en rebajarle los humos a Egon, que para acabarlo de arreglar ha resultado ser el sobrino político de Vogt. En cuanto al Jefe de Aurores —porque de Jefe de Aurores solamente tiene el título—, el principal problema es que actúa como sin con él no fuera la cosa, como si ya estuviera de vuelta de todo lo que Harry intenta enseñarle. Y cada tarde, cuando el auror inglés llega a su hotel, a punto de explotar por la tensión acumulada durante todo el día, solamente quiere encerrarse en su habitación, que le lleven la cena y dormir.

 

       La segunda semana de Harry en el pequeño país no es mejor que la primera. Peor, si cabe, porque se le ha añadido un inconveniente más: la nieta de Schädler. Como si no tuviera suficiente con intentar evitar los descarados flirteos de Carola, ahora tiene que ingeniárselas para huir de Dietlinde, una jovencita de diecinueve años que parece no tener otro objetivo en la vida que convertirle en su futuro marido.

       —¿Qué voy a hacer, Hermione? —se lamenta a finales de la tercera semana, sentado delante de la chimenea de su habitación— ¡Entre todos van a volverme loco!

       —Pues va a tener que aguantar el tipo, Harry, no te queda otra. La liechtensteiniana es una sociedad bastante chapada a la antigua. No puedes decirles que eres gay. Les causarías una conmoción de consecuencias imprevisibles para nuestro Ministerio.

       —¿Qué? ¿En serio, Hermione? ¿Lo único que te preocupa son las consecuencias _imprevisibles_ para nuestro Ministerio? ¡Van a celebrar un baile en mi honor con consecuencias _imprevisibles_ para mí!

       —Cálmate, Harry —dice Hermione con paciencia—. Invéntate una novia. Diles que tienes a tu prometida en Londres. Eso te librará de esas dos pesadas y te permitirá vivir tranquilo.

       El auror se queda unos momentos en silencio y después su rostro se ilumina con una gran sonrisa.

       —¡Brillante! —exclama—. Si se ponen muy pesadas les enseñaré una foto tuya, o de Ginny, o de cualquier otra…

       —Olvida a Hermione, amigo, es una mujer casada —suena la voz de Ron de fondo.

       —Pues tu hermana. Ginny sigue soltera, ¿verdad?

       Harry oye a Ron farfullar algo pero su mujer le hace callar antes de volverse otra vez hacia Harry y decir:

       —Estoy segura de que a Ginny no le importará servirte de tapadera. Pero se lo diré para que no haya ningún problema.

       —Dile también que me mande una foto actual, por favor. Las que yo tengo son de cuando todavía íbamos a la escuela. Y están en Londres…

       —De acuerdo, no te preocupes.

       —Antes del baile, que es dentro de dos semanas.

       —Sí, Harry, no te preocupes.

       —Gracias, Herm, te quiero.

       —Y yo a ti.

       —Adiós, Ron.

       —Harry, no creo que utilizar a mi hermana sea…

       La voz del pelirrojo se pierde cuando Hermione corta la conexión flu. Ahora discutirán, piensa Harry. Pero, sintiéndolo mucho, él está desesperado. Así que Ron tendrá que tragarse cualquier objeción que tenga sobre hacer pasar a Ginny por su novia.

 

       Octubre ha llegado a su fin y ahora las montañas que rodean Vaduz están cubiertas de nieve, aunque en la ciudad todavía no ha nevado. Harry lleva ya un mes y poco en Liechtenstein. Le faltan menos de once para regresar a casa. Ya conoce bastante bien la zona así que antes de irse al hotel a cenar, se dirige al John Long Bar uno de los bares más antiguos y también más famosos de Liechtenstein, en el que los lugareños se reúnen para tomar una copa. Lugareños muggles que le ignoran y le dejan tomarse su cerveza en paz. Además, el bar en cuestión se encuentra en Shaan, la ciudad más poblada del pequeño Principado, por tanto más anónima, que limita al sur con Vaduz, la capital. Y es mientras se está tomando esta deseada cerveza a lo largo de todo el día, que Harry se lleva una inesperada sorpresa.

       Como cada tarde desde hace una semana, Harry está sentado en uno de los taburetes de la larga barra del bar, cuando el que está a su lado derecho queda libre y es ocupado inmediatamente por una mujer. No le preocupa demasiado. Por el rabillo del ojo ha comprobado que es morena, por lo tanto no pueden ser ni Carola ni Dietlinde, ambas rubias. Puede seguir tomándose su cerveza tranquilamente. O eso piensa.

       —Había oído que andabas por aquí, Potter. Aunque me resultaba difícil de creer.

       A Harry por poco se le cae la cerveza de la mano, pero consigue mantener la compostura a tiempo.

       —Más raro es verte a ti en este lugar del mundo, Parkinson.

       —No creas, Potter. El Principado de Liechtenstein es uno de los países más ricos de Europa. Se vive bien aquí.

       —Por supuesto —masculla Harry. Vacía su jarra de cerveza y se levanta del taburete para marcharse.

       —¿Ya te vas, Potter?

       —El ambiente de este bar se ha enrarecido en los últimos minutos —responde Harry.

       Y abandona el John Long Bar lamentando tener que buscar un nuevo lugar donde tomarse su cerveza vespertina.

 

       A la semana siguiente Harry había encontrado el Black Pearl Bar, también en Schaan. Sin embargo, el ambiente no le gusta tanto como el del John Long Bar. Aquí la gente es mucho más joven y más juerguista. Y no es que no se sienta cómodo entre gente de su edad, pero su humor sigue siendo demasiado negro como para juergas. Se dice a sí mismo que tendrá que encontrar otro lugar un poco más tranquilo que le permita oír sus propios pensamientos. Aunque éstos sean deprimentes.

       Un alborozado grupo se acerca a la barra, prácticamente echándosele encima, y Harry se vuelve molesto, dispuesto a utilizar el hechizo de traducción simultánea —aunque sabe que sonaría un poco raro para los muggles— y decirles cuatro cosas a los maleducados que casi le aplastan.

       —¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!

       El que ha hablado es un joven de color, alto y espigado, que inevitablemente destaca como una mosca en la leche entre tanta piel blanca y sonrosada y cabellos rubios. Harry sabe inmediatamente que le conoce. Está prácticamente seguro que iba a su mismo curso en Hogwarts, pero no recuerda su nombre.

       —No te estrujes más el cerebro, Potter —se ríe el joven logrando situarse a su lado en la barra—. Blaise Zabini, Slytherin de tu curso.

       Harry asiente y después mira su cerveza pensando que, definitivamente, tiene que buscar un nuevo bar. De todas formas, éste tampoco le gustaba mucho.

       —Te encontraste con Pans el otro día, ¿verdad? —sigue hablando Zabini, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida—. Habíamos oído que estabas aquí por algo del Ministerio. ¡Y resulta que es verdad! —se ríe de nuevo, como si le hiciera mucha gracia.

       A Harry le gustaría poder marcharse en este mismo momento, pero la cantidad de gente apelotonada detrás de él, la mayoría del grupo de Zabini, se lo impide.

       —No te sorprendas —dice Blaise—. Nuestra comunidad aquí es muy pequeña y todo se sabe. Como por ejemplo que Dietlinde Schädler te ha echado el ojo, ¿eh? —le da a Harry un codazo amistoso y el auror le taladra con la mirada—. Ándate con cuidado si no quieres acabar en el altar antes de que hayas podido darte cuenta de lo que está pasando.

       —Eso no sucederá —asegura Harry secamente—. Tengo a mi novia en Inglaterra.

       —¿Y lo sabe Dietlinde? —Harry niega con la cabeza—. Pues yo, si fuera tú, se lo haría saber cuanto antes.

       Entonces Zabini le da unos golpecitos en la espalda y Harry le mira atónito por el gesto.

       —Bueno, tío, un placer verte. Seguramente volveremos a encontrarnos por ahí —se despide.

       Harry observa cómo Zabini se pierde entre el gentío y decide que ya es hora de que él también se pierda hacia el hotel.

 

       Después de aquel encuentro con Zabini, Harry no ha parado hasta conseguir hablar con Ginny Weasley, que es jugadora de las Holyhead Harpies y entre partidos y entrenamientos, bastante difícil de localizar. Le ha suplicado, casi de rodillas, que tome un traslador hasta Vaduz y asista al baile con él. Que podrá pedirle lo que quiera si le hace este gran favor.

       —¿Lo que quiera, Harry? —pregunta ella en tono juguetón.

       —Si estás pensando en sexo, olvídalo, Ginny.

       Ella hace un mohín, pero accede a viajar hasta Vaduz. Ya pensará otra forma de cobrarle a Harry el favor.

 

       Bergem Schädler ha tirado la casa por la ventana. Es el primer evento que celebra el Ministerio de Magia liechtensteiniano, al que asistirá prácticamente toda la comunidad mágica del pequeño Principado, y quiere que esté a la altura de los celebrados en cualquier otro Ministerio de Magia europeo. Especialmente del británico, teniendo en cuenta en honor de quién se celebra dicho evento. Aunque está por jurar que a Harry Potter no le ha hecho ninguna gracia tal honor. La verdad es que, si se lo piensa bien, en el fondo le parece un poco excesivo tanto gasto, tanto despliegue y sabe que, una vez más, se ha dejado llevar por su mujer, por su hija y por su nieta. Especialmente por su nieta.

       Como buen anfitrión, Schädler espera en el vestíbulo de su mansión junto a su esposa Frieda y a su nieta Dietlinde para dar la bienvenida a todos sus invitados. Los elfos domésticos van recogiendo abrigos y capas a medida que éstos van llegando. Con excepción de los miembros del Ministerio y la familia del Ministro, nadie conoce todavía al Salvador del mundo mágico, así que lo primero que todos preguntan es si Potter ha llegado ya porque tienen mucha curiosidad por saber cómo es en persona. Además, ha corrido el rumor de que el apuesto auror británico bebe los vientos por la nieta del Ministro.

       Potter se hace esperar un poco, suscitando la impaciencia de brujas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes. Sin embargo, cuando por fin se aparece en la entrada de la Mansión Schädler, no lo hace solo. Le acompaña una guapa pelirroja de larga melena enfundada en un espectacular vestido de noche, que va colgada de su brazo como si fuera la dueña y señora del atractivo auror.

       —¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Quién es esa mujer?

       Hay un punto de histerismo en la voz de Dietlinde, que tira sin compasión de la manga de la túnica de gala de su abuelo, alterada ante la inesperada aparición de la pelirroja. Bergem le ruega compostura y que recuerde sus modales antes de que la pareja llegue hasta ellos.

       —Buenas noches, Ministro —saluda Harry—, señora Schädler, Dietlinde. Permítanme presentarles a mi prometida, Ginebra Weasley. Ha venido a visitarme este fin de semana y espero que no les importe que me haya acompañado, ya que me ha sido imposible avisarles con más tiempo.

       —Bienvenida señorita Weasley —caballerosamente, el Ministro besa la mano de Ginny—. Será un honor que usted nos acompañe también esta noche.

       —El honor es conocerle a usted y a su encantadora familia —dice Ginny con la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Harry me ha hablado de lo bien que le han recibido y la fiesta de esta noche es un gran detalle por su parte.

       Harry se siente orgulloso de Ginny. Sabía que podía confiar en el buen hacer de su ex novia. Las caras de Dietlinde y su abuela no tienen precio. Si las miradas fueran dagas, Ginny estaría muerta desde que se han aparecido en la Mansión Schädler. A partir de ese momento se suceden las presentaciones y un interminable estrechar de manos.

       —Bueno, Potter, parece que decidiste seguir mi consejo.

       Un sonriente Blaise Zabini besa la mano de Ginny con gran ceremonial mientras Pansy Parkinson se limita a fruncir los labios con una pequeña mueca de hastío. Ginny mira a Harry sorprendida. Su ex no le ha mencionado nada sobre la inesperada presencia de dos Slytherins como Zabini y Parkinson en Liechtenstein.

       —Una imagen vale más que mil palabras —argumenta Harry dirigiéndose a Blaise—. Parkinson… —saluda después.

       —Vaya, Weasley, parece que has conseguido enervar a la zorrita de Dietlinde —ironiza Pansy—. Yo de ti haría algún hechizo detector de venenos sobre bebida y comida antes de tomarlos, por si acaso.

       —No creo que Weasley tenga de qué preocuparse, Pans. Va del brazo de la élite del mundo mágico…

       Antes de volverse, Harry ya sabe a quién va a encontrar a sus espaldas. Tal vez la voz suene más madura, pero sigue arrastrándola igual que en la escuela.

       —Parece que no hay dos sin tres, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

       Embutido en una elegante túnica de gala negra, camisa inmaculadamente blanca adornada con una pajarita también negra, Draco Malfoy le sonríe sosteniendo con indolencia una copa de vino entre sus largos y pálidos dedos.

       —¿A quién cabreaste, Potter, para que te mandaran a este rincón de mundo? —pregunta con sarcasmo.

       —¿A quién cabreaste tú? —pregunta a su vez Harry en igual tono.

       Draco se encoge desmayadamente de hombros y da un sorbo a su copa de vino, evitando responder porque el Ministro de Magia se está acercando a su pequeño grupo acompañado del Jefe de Aurores Vogt.

       —Veo que ya conoce a las más recientes incorporaciones a nuestra pequeña comunidad —dice Schädler dirigiéndose a Harry—. Era una pequeña sorpresa que le tenía preparada —sonríe el Ministro—. No se sentirá tan solo con unos cuantos compatriotas con los que charlar, ¿verdad?

       —No tengo palabras —responde Harry en un tono mucho menos agradecido del que el Ministro espera.

       Schädler no puede por menos que pensar que Potter es un hombre difícil de contentar. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con todo eso de ser un héroe, la presión y esas cosas… Pero se pregunta por qué a su novia parece que esté a punto de darle un ataque de risa. Los otros tres también están conteniendo una sonrisa, a su parecer, más burlona que otra cosa. Definitivamente, los ingleses son raros.

       Después de la cena, durante la cual el que haya distribuido los asientos ha tenido la descalabrada idea de sentar a Dietlinde a su lado y a los tres Slytherins delante, lo único que Harry desea es volver al hotel para que le dejan en paz. La nieta del Ministro le ha hecho un concienzudo interrogatorio sobre su relación con Ginny, en el que solamente le ha faltado preguntar cuál es su postura favorita para follar. Sorprendentemente, ha sido Parkinson quien le ha dado algún respiro de vez en cuando, metiéndose ingeniosamente con Dietlinde. Harry está seguro de que no ha sido para ayudarle a él, sino porque, descaradamente, la hija del Ministro no le cae bien. Zabini se ha pasado la cena charlando con Ginny como si en la escuela hubieran sido íntimos. Malfoy apenas ha abierto la boca. La mayor parte del tiempo se lo ha pasado observándole, incomodándole con esa penetrante mirada gris que parecía querer leerle hasta el más íntimo pensamiento. Está guapo, el cabrón. Muy guapo. Harry se pregunta si no sería buena idea desviar la atención de Dietlinde hacia él. Así se la sacaría definitivamente de encima ya que parece que la presencia de Ginny ha desinflado sus aspiraciones solo momentáneamente.

       Harry jamás ha sido un gran bailarín y había pensado escabullirse de tener que danzar en el amplio salón de la Mansión Schädler manteniendo a Ginny a su lado como excusa. Sin embargo, la traidora de su ex novia, y a estas alturas de la noche pronto ex amiga, no ha dudado ni un momento en largarse a bailar con todo el que la ha invitado, aunque todos han tenido el detalle de pedirle permiso a él primero. No ha podido negarse, claro está. Y es que esta noche Ginny está radiante. Y sin su salvaguarda, a él le ha tocado bailar con cuanta bruja se lo ha insinuado —las más prudentes—, o sencillamente le ha arrastrado a la pista de baile sin más contemplaciones —como Dietlinde o Carola.

       —Yo también te sacaría a bailar, Potter, pero aprecio demasiado a mis zapatos —se burla Malfoy cuando Harry intenta medio esconderse en la mesa de bebidas.

       Harry está tan cansado y tan harto que ni siquiera se plantea responder a la pulla. Le pide al elfo doméstico que está sirviendo las bebidas un whisky de fuego e intenta localizar a Ginny entre el gentío de magos y brujas desperdigados por todo el salón. Quiere irse al hotel ¡ya!

       —Creo que tu novia está bailando otra vez con Blaise —le informa Malfoy—. Yo de ti no la perdería de vista, Potter. Donde Blaise pone el ojo, pone la polla…

       Esta vez Harry sí se vuelve hacia su ex compañero de escuela.

       —Te agradecería que te abstuvieras de hacer comentarios soeces —mira al rubio de arriba abajo—. Tan elegante y tan ordinario…

       —Así que crees que soy elegante, ¿eh, Potter? —sonríe Draco, al parecer sin sentirse ofendido por las palabras de Harry.

       El auror suspira pesadamente.

       —¿Eso es todo lo que has oído? —pregunta.

       Malfoy se limita a sonreírle y, después de dejar su copa vacía sobre la mesa, se marcha.

 

       Esa misma noche Ginny le había cobrado el favor. Había tenido la decencia de aparecerse con él en la zona privada de apariciones del hotel, pero luego le había dicho que, si no le importaba, le había salido un plan. Y como sabía que ese plan no iba a parecerle bien, le rogaba que se lo tomara como el favor que le debía. Y que ahora era el momento de servirle de tapadera a ella. Así que Harry se había pasado el fin de semana encerrado en la habitación del hotel para que todo el mundo pensara que estaba aprovechando el tiempo con su novia, cuando en realidad ella estaba aprovechando el tiempo con Zabini, maldito fuera. Harry no ha podido sentirse más gilipollas…

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

       Como cada domingo, hay comida familiar en casa de Draco. Inevitablemente, la conversación versa sobre la velada del día anterior en la Mansión Schädler. Pansy cotillea a su antojo sobre todos los asistentes: quién iba con quién, la bruja que lució el mejor modelito y también la que necesitaba una urgente lección sobre moda, que en su opinión son casi todas; el que se pasó de copas y, el que hizo gala de los modales más pueblerinos; pero, sobre todo, Pansy disecciona a Dietlinde Schädler y le describe con todo detalle a su anfitriona su reacción ante la inesperada aparición de Ginny Weasley y su posterior acoso a Potter durante la cena.

       —La verdad es que hubo un momento en que Potter hasta me dio pena —reconoce Pansy—. Y encima va éste —señala a Blaise con el tenedor— y le levanta la novia…

       Narcisa Malfoy mira con aire de reproche al joven que sonríe satisfecho de sí mismo.

       —Esa es una actitud muy libertina para el caballero que considero que eres, Blaise —le reconviene suavemente.

       Pero él niega con la cabeza mientras sigue sonriendo.

       —Lo sería si Ginny fuera realmente la novia de Potter, Narcisa.

       —¿Qué? —exclama Pansy. ¿Cómo puede haberse perdido ella semejante alcahueteo?

       Draco mira a su amigo con un repentino interés en una conversación que hasta ahora le ha tenido bastante aburrido. Tras unos segundos de silencio para crear expectación, Blaise desvela:

       —Potter y Ginny no están prometidos. Fueron novios durante un tiempo en la escuela pero después lo dejaron.

       —¿Entonces? —pregunta Pansy con curiosidad.

       —Pues que Potter le ha pedido a Ginny el favor de hacerse pasar por su prometida para que Dietlinde, o cualquier otra, le dejen en paz.

       —Parece que a Potter le dan miedo las mujeres… —ironiza Draco.

       —Más bien las liechtensteinianas, diría yo —se ríe Blaise.

       Los magos y brujas sentados a la mesa consideran a sus congéneres del pequeño Principado un poco anticuados y algo pueblerinos en comparación con los británicos.

       —Y, Pansy, dame tu palabra de bruja que no le vas a ir con el cuento a Dietlinde —exige Blaise—. Le he dado la mía a Ginny de que esto quedaría entre nosotros.

       A la joven no le sienta demasiado bien la exigencia de su amigo. Ginny Weasley nunca le ha caído bien. De hecho, ningún estudiante de Hogwarts le cayó bien a excepción de los de su propia Casa.

       —Pues sí que ha conseguido sacarte cosas este fin de semana la mosquita muerte de Weasley, ¿no?

       —No creo que mosquita muerta sea precisamente la palabra que la define —se burla Blaise—. Que yo sepa, antes de Potter, salió con Michael Corner, un Rawenclaw y después con Dean Thomas, Gryffindor como Potter.

       —Eso que sepamos… —añade Draco, consciente de que la lista de conquistas de su promiscuo amigo es mucho más larga.

     —Es una chica muy guapa —asegura Blaise—. Muchos en Slytherin estábamos colgados de ella. Tal vez si hubiera sido Ravenclaw, algunos nos hubieras atrevido…

       Draco se ríe ante la declaración de su amigo.

       —Di mejor que no os atrevisteis porque era la hermana de Weasley, que gastaba muy mala leche cuando se trataba de su hermanita, y que además era amiga de Potter…

       Blaise hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y Pansy se ríe.

       —Pues parece que uno de esos Slytherins sí lo consiguió —dice.

       Narcisa extiende la mirada alrededor de la mesa y la posa sobre todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia, sanguíneos o agregados.

       —Tal vez deberíamos invitar al señor Potter a unirse a nosotros uno domingo de estos —sugiere.

       Draco mira a su madre con asombro. Si bien es cierto que a él también se le había pasado la idea por la cabeza, le sorprende un poco que Narcisa haya tomado tal iniciativa.

       —Me parece bien —aprueba—. Aunque tenemos que estar preparados para un flagrante negativa.

       —Estoy segura de que sabrás cómo convencerle —ironiza Pansy—. No te creas que no me di cuenta de cómo le mirabas ayer —después se dirige hacia Narcisa, bajando el tono de voz como si fuera a hacerle una confidencia—. En cuanto Potter se quitó la túnica, Draco se pasó la noche mirándole el trasero…

       —¡Pansy!

       ¡Un día de estos le va a sellar los labios a esta cotilla!

 

 

       Desesperado, Harry se pregunta qué habrá hecho en cualquier otra vida para merecer tantos castigos en ésta. Esperar que Georg y Egon entiendan los principios de Sigilo y Rastreo es casi como pretender que un troll de montaña se siente a tomar el té con la reina de Inglaterra. Hoy ha tenido que borrarles la memoria a tres muggles porque los inútiles aurores del Ministerio Mágico liechtensteiniano no son capaces de hacer un simple hechizo de ocultación para pasar desapercibidos. Y encima Vogt le mira como si toda la culpa fuera suya.

       Cuando esta tarde llegan al Ministerio, también conocido como Mansión Schädler, Harry va dispuesto a tener una seria conversación con el Jefe de Aurores

       —Mire, Vogt, no todo el mundo sirve para ser auror, o profesor, o periodista —intenta explicar Harry—. Estoy seguro de que Georg y Egon tienen muchas y buenas cualidades para un montón de cosas, pero no para ser aurores.

       Vogt, que es un hombre de pocas palabras, de miradas largas e incómodas que suelen exasperar a Harry, en esta ocasión la desvía del auror inglés. Parece que ahora el incómodo es él.

       —Soy muy consciente de las limitaciones de Georg y Egon, así como de las mías —reconoce—. Como soy consciente de la escasez de hombres jóvenes en nuestra pequeña comunidad. No podría sustituirlos aunque quisiera.

       El Jefe de Aurores suspira pesadamente antes de continuar.

       —No crea que este puesto me entusiasma, señor Potter. Como a usted, tampoco me enloquece estar aquí. Pero es lo que nos ha tocado y tendremos que intentar que todo esto salga adelante de la mejor manera posible.

       Harry ya está lo suficientemente harto como para conformarse con “intentar que todo salga adelante de la mejor manera posible”.

       —Siento ser así de claro, Jefe Vogt, pero se me ha pedido que pase un año entero en este país, con todo lo que ello significa para mi vida privada, con el fin de entrenar a sus aurores. No he venido a perder el tiempo. Y si sus hombres no son capaces de ejecutar un simple hechizo de encubrimiento, tal vez deba dedicarme a hacer turismo por lo que queda de año.

       El Jefe de Aurores liechtensteiniano aprieta los labios y mira a Harry como si quisiera hacerle tragar cada una de sus palabras. Pero sabe que no puede.

       —Hablaré con los chicos —dice secamente—. Le prometo que mañana prestarán más atención.

       Harry asiente, a pesar de que sabe que tal cosa no sucederá. Puede que Georg sea un gran cazador de trolls, pero se mueve como un elefante en una cacharrería cada vez que idea algún entrenamiento en el que haya que actuar con sigilo. Egon no es más que un chulo de barrio dispuesto a soltar maldiciones por la varita a la menor provocación. No escucha, no aprende. Confunde los ejercicios de combate mágico con una pelea callejera. Si de Harry dependiera, Egon no llevaría varita.

       —No vale la pena desesperarse por algo que no tiene solución, Potter.

        Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Harry no se ha dado cuenta de en qué momento ha llegado Malfoy. Se da la vuelta para encarar al rubio, que le sonríe con cierta condescendencia.

       —¿Nunca te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, Malfoy?

       Harry hace ademán de marcharse, pero Malfoy le detiene.

       —En realidad he venido a hablar contigo, Potter —Parece dudar unos segundos, pero después pregunta—: ¿Has probado el chocolate caliente que hacen aquí? —Harry, desconcertado, niega con la cabeza— Pues no puedes perderte una de las pocas cosas buenas que tiene este lugar.

       Y antes de que Harry pueda rechazarle, Draco le toma del brazo y les aparece a ambos cerca de la catedral de San Florian. Justo en frente a la entrada de la neogótica construcción, ubicado en un singular edificio llamado Blaues Hous (Casa Azul), se encuentra la Chocolaterie am Klosternplatz. Un poco sorprendido y también molesto porque se ha atrevido a aparecerle sin su permiso, Harry sigue a Malfoy hasta el interior del establecimiento. La decoración es moderna y agradable. Las paredes están pintadas de color beige y las mesas y el respaldo de las sillas son negras, mientras que los asientos, altos y mullidos, son de color naranja, así como los pufs que hay junto a las ventanas. En la pared del fondo hay una sucesión de ocho fotografías todos ellas con el chocolate como tema principal. Al otro lado está la tienda, el mostrador y estanterías y expositores llenos de todo tipo de chocolate en todas sus expresiones.

       Harry sigue a Malfoy hasta una mesa junto a la ventana y se sientan.

       —Te recomiendo un Swiss Premium: 70% de cacao con avellanas.

       El auror ni se molesta en leer la carta —está en alemán y no puede utilizar la varita para ejecutar un hechizo traductor entre tanto muggle—, así que no le queda más remedio que fiarse de Malfoy.

       —Está bien —acepta—, lo probaré.

       Malfoy habla un perfecto alemán, por supuesto, y hace el pedido por los dos. Mientras esperan, Harry se distrae mirando por la ventana. Se siente incómodo pero no está dispuesto a demostrarlo. No sabe de qué hablar con Malfoy. ¿Del tiempo, como haría cualquier inglés que se precie de serlo?

       —¿Sigues enfadado con el mundo?

       Harry abandona su contemplación de la ventana y vuelve la mirada hacia el hombre sentado frente a él.

       —No estoy enfadado —miente.

       Malfoy asiente, aunque su expresión denota que no le cree.

       —Esto no es Inglaterra —afirma—. Aquí funcionan de otra manera. Hay que tener paciencia.

       —¿Cuánto llevas aquí? —pregunta Harry.

       —Siete años.

       Y antes de que pueda preguntarle a Malfoy cómo ha podido aguantar siete años en este puto lugar, llega la camarera con el Swiss Supreme de Harry y un Chocolati —chocolate con canela, clavo y almendra amarga— para Draco. La presentación es tan esmerada que a Harry se le hace la boca agua de solo mirar su rebosante copa. Hunde la larga cucharilla en ella y saborea el primer bocado.

       —Esto está… —trata de buscar una palabra que exprese la orgásmica explosión de chocolate en su boca—… de muerte…

       Draco sonríe.

       —El chocolate mejora el estado de ánimo —explica—. Por lo visto estimula la actividad neuronal en las regiones del cerebro relacionadas con el placer y la recompensa.

       —¿Por esto me has traído aquí? —se burla Harry— Te advierto que mi estado de ánimo solamente mejorará cuando regrese a Inglaterra.

       Draco degusta su Nocciolatto despacio mientras observa cómo al auror le va cambiando la expresión enfurruñada del rostro por otra mucho más suave a medida que vacía su copa de chocolate. Cuando termina, deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Draco todavía tiene su copa por la mitad.

       —¿Hoy no te han dado de comer? —se burla sin demasiada inquina—. Si lo sé te llevo a cenar en lugar de a merendar…

       Harry, por un momento, se siente abochornado por haberse zampado el Swiss casi en dos bocados. Pero después manda mentalmente a la mierda a Malfoy y se queda tan tranquilo.

       —Escucha, hablando de comidas…

       Parece que Malfoy no está muy seguro de lo que va a decir y a Harry le choca un poco su vacilación.

       —Solemos celebrar una comida en casa con los chicos cada domingo. Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarnos alguna vez.

       Más que sorprendido, atónito, Harry observa con detenimiento al otro mago. ¿Lo está diciendo en serio? Ante su falta de respuesta, Draco insiste.

       —No sé, he pensado que a lo mejor apreciarías una comida casera de vez en cuando para variar de tanta comida de hotel…

       —Bueno, no sé…

       Draco piensa que Harry parece un poco atrapado, como si deseara decir que no, muchas gracias, pero lo de la comida casera fuera un punto difícil de rechazar.

       —Ya no estamos en la escuela, Potter —le recuerda—. Puede que Pansy parezca un poco arisca cuando no se la conoce bien, pero es buena chica —Después sonríe—. Y Blaise confraterniza con todo el mundo, sin importarle la Casa en la que haya estado.

       Harry se muerde la lengua para no soltar lo que piensa de la “confraternización” de Blaise con Ginny.

       —Supongo que lo sabes —masculla entre dientes.

       —¿Que tú y Weasley no sois novios? —Draco sonríe todavía más ampliamente—. No te preocupes, Potter, tu secreto está a salvo.

       La mirada de Harry demuestra que no está muy convencido de que sea así. Después la desvía hacia la ventana, apartándola de la de Draco. No sabe qué decir. Aunque no le apetece nada una comida con sus ex compañeros de escuela, sabe que sería bastante maleducado por su parte rechazar la invitación. Malfoy tiene razón en algo, ya no están en la escuela. Se supone que ahora son adultos y han madurado. Además, Malfoy y sus amigos son los únicos con los que puede hablar en inglés sin necesidad de un maldito hechizo traductor.

       —Supongo que estaría bien poder salir de la rutina de la comida de hotel —dice por fin.

       Draco intenta no denotar lo satisfecho que se siente ahora mismo.

       —¿El domingo, entonces? —pregunta. Harry asiente—. Vendré a buscarte a tu hotel sobre las once y media, ¿te parece bien?

       —De acuerdo.

 

       Harry se ha pasado el resto de la semana intentando espabilar a Georg y refrenar a Egon. Al Jefe de Auores Vogt no le ha visto el pelo. Harry no sabe si es a causa de la conversación que mantuvieron a principios de semana. Pues bien, si se ha ofendido, que le jodan. Bastante jodido está él ya. Y si Shackleboolt quería diplomacia, haber enviado a un diplomático, no a un auror. ¡Qué le jodan a él también!

       Ver aparecer a Malfoy el domingo por la mañana en el hall de hotel le produce un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad. La perspectiva de comer con él y sus amigos se le antoja incluso apetecible después de la semana que ha tenido. Podrá soltar más de una frase seguida sin tener que esperar que el hechizo la traduzca antes de poder soltar la siguiente. No sabía muy bien qué ponerse para la ocasión y se alegra de haber optado por unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca y un cárdigan bastante grueso de lana gris con cenefas blancas, porque Malfoy, como esperaba, va de punta en blanco. Ha pedido consejo al señor Sonnenhof, el dueño del hotel, sobre qué vino podía comprar para llevar a su anfitrión y quedar bien. Le ha recomendado un vino suizo de nombre impronunciable, al menos para él: Clos du Château Pinot Noir Merlot. El señor Sonnenhof le ha regalado dos botellas de su propia bodega, a pesar de que Harry ha insistido en pagárselas.

       La primera sorpresa que se lleva el auror esta mañana es que en lugar de aparecerlos, Malfoy le lleva hasta un BMW 640 Coupé gris plateado aparcado delante del hotel.

       —Vaya —musita—… ¿tú conduces?

       —No, Potter, encojo el coche y lo paseo en mi bolsillo.

        _Gilipollas_ …, piensa Harry y entra en el coche sin hacer ningún otro comentario. El interior huele a cuero, a nuevo. O Malfoy acaba de comprarlo o no lo saca mucho del garaje. Al poco rato nota que el asiento, que es muy confortable, incluso tiene calefacción porque se le está calentando el culo. Sin embargo, se abstiene de decir nada. Pasa de que Malfoy le suelte otra burla. Finalmente, se relaja y se dedica a contemplar el paisaje. Al principio no las tenía todas consigo, pero tiene que reconocer que Malfoy conduce bien. Han salido de la ciudad y se dirigen a las afueras por la carretera de Schaan. A los pocos kilómetros Malfoy toma un desvío y entran en una carretera rural bastante estrecha. Casi al final, a mano derecha, hay un camino privado con un cartel que anuncia: **Pinienhaus** * .

       La segunda sorpresa para Harry es que Malfoy no vive en una mansión sino en una preciosa casa de campo. Parece grande, pero no enorme. Los terrenos alrededor de la casa están llenos de pinos. Malfoy aparca el coche en la entrada y cuando bajan, Harry se da cuenta de la paz que se respira en este lugar. La tercera sorpresa le aguarda cuando entran en la casa…

       —Bienvenido, señor Potter. Me alegro mucho de que aceptara nuestra invitación.

       Narcisa Malfoy, enfundada en un traje chaqueta azul marino que le sienta como un guante, le sonríe a Harry mientras extiende la mano hacia él. Aturdido, Harry se la estrecha y después mira a Draco con mal disimulado reproche.

       —Permítame su abrigo, señor Potter.

       A pesar de todo, parece que los Malfoy no han renunciado a los sirvientes, piensa Harry mientras se quita el abrigo. Pero antes de entregárselo al elfo doméstico saca del bolsillo las botellas encogidas de Clos du Château Pinot Noir Merlot y las devuelve a su tamaño natural.

       —Si hubiera sabido que usted estaba aquí, habría traído también flores… —se excusa un poco incómodo mientras entrega el vino a Draco.

       Narcisa le sonríe y le toma del brazo para dirigirle hacia el comedor. Draco camina tras ellos con las dos botellas en la mano.

       —Señor Potter…, ¿puedo llamarte Harry?

       —Por favor…

       —Harry, disfrutaré mucho más de una buena copa de vino que de un ramo de flores, créeme.

       En el comedor, sentados a la mesa, ya están Blaise y Pansy. Harry tiene la impresión de que ella no se siente muy contenta de que él se encuentre hoy aquí. Sin embargo, Blaise le dedica una amable sonrisa de bienvenida.

       —Siéntate, por favor.

       Narcisa le indica la silla que está junto a Blaise y Harry toma asiento, un poco menos intimidado por la hostilidad de Pansy que por la amabilidad de los otros tres.

       —Hoy en tu honor hay _Sunday Roast_ —explica Narcisa—. Pero como no sabía cuál era tu carne favorita, le he dicho a Pinky que asara cerdo, ternera y cordero.

       Sobre la mesa aparecen tres fuentes con las carnes que su anfitriona ha mencionado. Y también patatas asadas, _yorkshire pudding_ ** , salchichas, verduras y dos salseras a rebosar de una espesa salsa _gravy_ *** . El olor que desprenden todas las viandas es delicioso y a Harry no puede evitar que se le haga la boca agua.

       —Me temo que voy a probar un poco de todas —confiesa el auror—. No podría decidirme por ninguna de las tres…

       Narcisa parece satisfecha con su respuesta y asiente. A continuación levita la fuente de cordero hacia él para que se sirva.

      —Y dime, Harry, ¿qué te parece Liechtenstein? —pregunta mientras ella misma se sirve de la fuente de ternera—. Demasiado tranquilo comparado con Inglaterra, imagino…

       —Sí —reconoce Harry—, aquí la vida es muy diferente.

     —Y la comunidad mágica muy pequeña —añade Narcisa—. No entiendo por qué se han enredado en crear un Ministerio de Magia cuando el suizo cumplía sus funciones perfectamente.

      —Todos sabemos el porqué —interviene Blaise—. Desde que tienen el dinero de medio mundo mágico en su banco, se les han subido los humos a la cabeza.

       Draco, que hasta el momento no ha hablado pero tampoco ha perdido de vista el más mínimo gesto o expresión de su invitado, interviene:

       —Supongo que tienen a nuestro Ministro bien agarrado por sus partes nobles…

       —Disculpa que no te responda, pero no puedo hablar de temas ministeriales —contesta Harry, un poco incómodo.

       —No hace falta. Es más que evidente por qué estás aquí —afirma Draco—. Considero que es un poco vergonzoso que el Ministerio británico te utilice como moneda de cambio, Potter.

       Y aunque Harry está completamente de acuerdo con él, seguramente por primera vez en su vida, no tiene más remedio que decir:

       —Soy un funcionario, Malfoy, voy donde me envían.

       —Por Merlín, dejemos los apellidos —interviene Narcisa, conciliadora—. Somos una pequeña familia, ¿no es así?

       Tal vez es por la expresión interrogativa de Harry que la bruja añade:

       —Quiero decir que todos somos ingleses en un país extranjero, podemos dejarnos de formalidades.

       Y aquí es cuando Harry aprovecha para lanzar la pregunta que le ha estado rondando por la cabeza y hasta ahora no ha tenido una ocasión clara en la que poder formularla.

       —Si no le molesta que pregunte, Narcisa, siento curiosidad por saber cómo han venido ustedes a parar aquí.

       Ella se toma su tiempo antes de responder, como si estuviera buscando la mejor manera de enfocar la explicación que va a darle.

       —Unos meses después de terminar la guerra, mi marido y yo nos divorciamos —descubre ante un atónito Harry—. Mi hijo y yo nos trasladamos aquí porque tanto en Liechtenstein, como en Suiza y Alemania, hay un buen mercado para la compra-venta de ingredientes para pociones, que es a lo que Draco se dedica.

       —Con tu inestimable ayuda, madre.

       Draco le sonríe a Narcisa con innegable cariño, piensa Harry. Cuando estaban en la escuela, el auror siempre había pensado que Malfoy era un consentido de su madre. Ella le enviaba dulces y pasteles casi a diario. Y no hay que olvidar que traicionó al mismísimo Lord Voldemort por amor a su hijo. Harry se pregunta qué tanto de la condición de mortífago de Lucius y los sinsabores que la guerra trajo a la familia habrían tenido que ver en el divorcio de los Malfoy.

       —En cuanto a mis queridos amigos —continua explicando Draco—, rescaté a Blaise de su disoluta vida, cuando se dedicaba a dilapidar su herencia y Pansy se instaló aquí huyendo de un matrimonio concertado por sus padres con un mago sesentón.

       Pansy le dirige una mirada asesina a su amigo, pero sigue sin abrir la boca para otra cosa que no sea comer.

       —Y a ti, Harry, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida estos últimos años? —pregunta Narcisa.

       —Bien, supongo —Aunque hace un par de meses estaba mucho más feliz con su vida.

       Los comensales se quedan esperando a que añada algo más, pero Harry no lo hace.

       —Por cierto, Harry, ¿volverá tu novia en algún momento por aquí? —pregunta Blaise—. Sería interesante que lo hiciera, más que nada, para desilusionar a Dietlinde.

       El auror le dirige una mirada que deja poco que decir sobre lo que piensa con respecto a su affaire con Ginny Weasley. A veces Blaise está mucho más guapo callado, piensa Narcisa. Puede que ahora ella no sea su novia, pero es indudable que Harry todavía la quiere lo suficiente como para no dejarla en manos de un mujeriego como Blaise.

       —Ginny es jugadora profesional de Quidditch. Difícilmente tendrá otro fin de semana libre —responde el auror secamente.

       Por unos momentos se respira algo de tensión en el ambiente. Draco recrimina a Blaise con la mirada su poco afortunada intervención mientras Pansy le dirige una mueca burlona.

       —Dietlinde puede ser un poco obsesiva —interviene inmediatamente Narcisa para aligerar el ambiente—. Al principio de vivir aquí, persiguió a Draco hasta volverle loco, ¿verdad, cariño?

       Draco desvía la mirada de Blaise y la posa nuevamente sobre Harry.

       —Es cierto —confirma—. Yo le dije que Pansy era mi novia, aunque creo que nunca acabó creyéndoselo del todo…

       A partir de este momento la conversación fluye ligera y agradablemente. Le preguntan a Harry sobre algunos conocidos en Inglaterra y él intenta responder lo mejor que puede. También les cuenta algunos chismes que se oyen por los pasillos del Ministerio que no comprometen a nada y que en cambio hacen reír al resto de comensales. Todos, a excepción de Pansy, alaban el vino que Harry ha traído y su buen maridaje con la comida de hoy. Después se trasladan al salón de la casa para tomar café y seguir con la charla trivial e intrascendente en la que todos parecen sentirse cómodos, especialmente Harry. En el salón hay una gran chimenea que caldea la habitación. Al igual que el comedor, es una estancia muy agradable, cálida y confortable. La decoración no es excesiva, aunque se aprecia que tanto los muebles como el resto de elementos decorativos no están al alcance de cualquiera. Harry tiene que reconocer que le gusta el ambiente que los Malfoy han conseguido crear en esta casa, lejos de la frialdad que se respiraba en la mansión de Wiltshire. Claro que él no la visitó en el mejor momento de su vida… Se pregunta si Lucius Malfoy seguirá viviendo allí. Seguramente que sí.

       Aunque su anfitriona insiste en que se quede, Harry decide marcharse antes de la hora del té. No lo hace porque no haya logrado sentirse cómodo —y realmente no sabría decir en qué momento ha logrado tal comodidad—, sino más bien porque todavía no sabe qué pinta en esta casa teniendo en cuenta quién es él y quiénes son los otros. No puede evitar sentirse un poco intruso, a pesar de todo. La _pequeña familia_ en la que tanto insiste Narcisa difícilmente puede incluirle a él. Rechaza amablemente el ofrecimiento de Draco de llevarle de vuelta al hotel en coche a favor de aparecerse directamente en su habitación. No le ha costado mucho desbaratar las protecciones que impiden que un huésped pueda desaparecer sin satisfacer la cuenta. Esta gente ni siquiera saben hacer buenas barreras anti aparición.

 

       A mediados de la semana siguiente Harry está dispuesto a pedir una conexión flu con el Ministerio de Magia inglés en cuanto llegue al hotel. Siempre se ha considerado una persona paciente a la hora de enseñar. Los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore pueden dar fe de ello. Y cualquiera de sus compañeros del Departamento de Aurores que en algún momento le haya pedido ayuda con algún hechizo o encantamiento difícil de realizar. Ha enseñado a conseguir su Patronus a más gente de la que puede recordar. Y nunca, jamás, en ningún momento, nadie le ha dicho que su forma de enseñar sea petulante. ¡Petulante! ¡Será cretino! Ha dado por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy mucho antes de lo previsto para evitar soltarle unas cuantas maldiciones a Egon y, de paso, seguir conservando su salud mental. Y en cuanto sale de la sala destinada al entrenamiento, los dientes del auror rechinan.

       —¡Harryyy!

       —Ahora no, Dietlinde —gruñe.

       —Pero Harry…

       —Querida, me temo que debo privarte de la compañía de Harry porque ha quedado conmigo.

       Harry se da la vuelta tan de prisa que casi se echa encima de Draco. Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de verle.

       —¿Un chocolate? —pregunta el rubio en voz baja para que Dietline no le oiga, a pesar de que ella lo intenta estirando la cabeza todo lo que puede.

       El auror asiente y convoca su abrigo. Los dos caminan rápidamente por el pasillo que lleva al vestíbulo de la mansión, mientras Dietline les ve marchar con un mohín de decepción en el rostro. En cuanto salen al jardín, Harry pregunta:

       —¿El mismo lugar de la última vez? —Draco asiente— Pues nos vemos allí —Y a continuación desparece.

       Esta vez Harry decide probar un Kleine Schoggi —70% de cacao con crema y azúcar confeti— y Draco un Nocciolatto —chocolate con crema de avellana.

       —¿Mal día? —pregunta Draco una vez la camarera ha tomado nota de su pedido.

       Harry deja escapar un suspiro de hastío y niega con la cabeza.

       —De acuerdo, si es un secreto ministerial no hace falta que me lo cuentes.

       —No te ofendas, Malfoy, pero no hablo de trabajo con civiles.

       Draco alza una ceja irónicamente y Harry se pregunta si no habrá estado un poco borde.

       —Creí que desde el pasado domingo habíamos decidido olvidar los apellidos —dice, sin embargo, Draco.

       —Tienes razón —se apresura a rectificar Harry—. La fuerza de la costumbre, supongo…

        _Y mira que sigue guapo, el cabrón_ , piensa para sí. _Las tres de la tarde y no tiene ni una sombra de barba en el rostro. Entran ganas de darle un bocado a esa puntiaguda barbilla…_

       —Harry, ¿me estás escuchando?

       —¿Eh? Perdona, ¿decías?

       —Que mi madre quiere saber si este domingo vendrás a comer —repite Draco frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Habrá venado. Nos lo ha traído Egmont Vogt. Por lo visto estuvo cazando el fin de semana pasado y abatió dos.

       Ahora es Harry quien frunce el ceño. Seguro que un venado cazado por Vogt se le atraganta.

       —Mi madre sabe prepararlo muy bien —sigue hablando Draco, un poco molesto por la poca atención que parece prestarle el otro—. Es una receta muy antigua de los Black… Oye, Potter, si te estoy aburriendo no tienes más que decirlo…

       Harry le dedica una sonrisa descarada.

       —Creí que habíamos decidido no utilizar los apellidos…

       Draco deja escapar un suspiro de impotencia. Si este hombre sonriera más… En ese momento la camarera llega con sus chocolates. A la primera cucharada la expresión tensa de Harry se suaviza y a Draco hasta le parece oír un mmmm… de satisfacción. El auror ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vio en Inglaterra. Para empezar, por aquel entonces ni siquiera era auror. Sin embargo, detrás de sus eternas gafas, sigue conservando esa mirada desafiante y determinada que ya tenía en la escuela. Pero cuando está relajado, como ahora, cuando todos sus rasgos se suavizan y olvida por un momento lo cabreado que está por tener que estar aquí, aflora el hombre atractivo e indudablemente seductor en el que se ha convertido. Seguramente, Draco se lo follaría hasta fundirle el cerebro si Harry también fuera gay… y no fuera Harry Potter.

       —Nunca he probado el venado… —reconoce Harry, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Draco.

       No obstante, no está muy seguro de querer volver a la casa de campo de los Mafoy. Se siente un elemento extraño en el pequeño grupo que los Malfoy, Zabini y Parkinson han formado aquí. Tampoco entiende por qué están siendo tan amables con él. A excepción de Parkinson, por supuesto.

       —Entonces, ¿le digo a mi madre que vendrás?

       Harry alza la mirada de su copa y se lame los labios, limpiándolos de los restos de delicioso chocolate que la última cucharada ha dejado en ellos. Draco le maldice mentalmente por su ignorada provocación.

       —Así que te dedicas a la importación y exportación de ingredientes para pociones…

       Draco parpadea unos segundos, confundido por el inesperado cambio de conversación. A este hombre no hay por dónde cogerlo.

       —Sí —responde, tratando de no demostrar su molestia—. La verdad es que la fauna y flora mágicas de Alemania, Suiza y Liechtenstein proporcionan una inagotable fuente de ingredientes para todo tipo de pociones. Algunos bastante raros y difíciles de encontrar. El _bowtruckle_ , por ejemplo, solamente se encuentra al sur de Alemania y el _graphorn_ es un animal que habita en las regiones montañosas de Europa; su cuerno, pulverizado, se utiliza en muchas pociones.

       Harry asiente mientras engulle chocolate con verdadero deleite.

       —Tengo gente que se dedica única y exclusivamente a conseguirme la materia prima de todo tipo de ingredientes. Desde aquí exporto a toda Europa —concluye Draco.

       —¿Y Parkinson y Zabini trabajan contigo?

       Draco asiente.

       —Pansy se encarga de los recolectores de ingredientes —explica—. Hay que tener carácter para tratar con esa gente.

       Por un momento, Harry se la imagina blandiendo amenazadoramente su varita hacia un pobre hombre que lleva un pesado saco cargado a su espalda.

       —¿Y Zabini? —pregunta.

       —Relaciones públicas, contactos y esas cosas…

       Harry le echa una mirada decepcionada a su copa, ya vacía y después la dirige hacia la ventana.

       —Ya están instalando las luces de Navidad —dice.

       Draco también dirige la mirada hacia la ventana. Los empleados de la empresa que ha contratado este año el ayuntamiento trabajan afanosamente para cumplir los plazos antes del encendido de luces de este año.

       —El mercado navideño empieza el 24 de noviembre hasta el 23 de diciembre. Está bastante bien…

       Harry deja escapar un suspiro.

       —Espero estar en casa para esas fechas.

       Draco no dice nada. Vuelve el rostro hacia la ventana de nuevo y se dedica a contemplar el ir y venir de la gente, que ahora ya va envuelta en gruesos abrigos, bufandas y gorros de lana.

       —¿Qué le digo a mi madre? — pregunta sin apartar los ojos de la ventana. Él también puede ser disperso, si se lo propone.

       Harry observa durante unos momentos el perfil del hombre sentado frente a él. Draco sostiene desmayadamente la cucharilla entre sus dedos, el Nocciolatto todavía a medias.

       —Está bien, iré —decide finalmente el auror, aunque no sabe muy bien por qué accede esta segunda vez. Seguramente porque se siente solo y añorado de su patria, razona, y ansía relacionarse con gente que le resulta familiar, aunque sean sus ex compañeros de Slytherin.

       Draco vuelve la mirada hacia él y le sonríe como si su decisión le complaciera mucho. Eso, piensa Harry, también es extraño.

 

       Cuando Harry llega a la residencia de los Malfoy este domingo, también en el fabuloso y carísimo BMW de Draco, siente una inesperada calidez al entrar en la casa. En el vestíbulo, hay dos grandes ramos compuesto con ramas de pino, acebo y flores de pascua.

       —En tu casa la Navidad llega pronto, ¿verdad?

       —Solamente es la primera fase —responde Draco, acostumbrado al devaneo navideño de su madre, pero un poco sorprendido de que este año haya empezado tan pronto—. Si vienes la semana que viene, seguramente ya encontrarás el abeto en el salón…

       —Pero si solamente estamos a 6 de noviembre…

       Draco se encoge de hombros.

       —A mi madre le encanta la Navidad.

       El comedor también está precioso. En la chimenea arde un buen fuego y, sobre la repisa, hay colocadas dos pequeñas macetas de flores de Pascua y en el centro tres velas de diferente tamaño atadas con un lazo dorado. El mantel, de un blanco inmaculado con flores bordadas en un rosa muy pálido. Los platos, con la servilleta elegantemente doblada sobre cada uno de ellos. Las copas, cuyo fino cristal refulge al ser herido por la luz de la lámpara que cuelga sobre la mesa… Todo es perfecto. El recibimiento es tan amable y cordial —a excepción de Pansy—, como la semana anterior. Casi parece como si Harry hubiera comido cada domingo en casa de los Malfoy durante toda su vida.

       —Espero que te guste la carne de venado —dice Narcisa—. Es una vieja receta de los Black, creo que de mi tía abuela Lucretia. El secreto está en marinar la carne con vino, vinagre y aceite y dejarla un par de días en la nevera antes de cocinarla. Claro que por aquel entonces los magos no utilizaban neveras. Creo que se guardaba la carne en una especie de despensa al que se habían aplicado un hechizo de enfriamiento…

       Harry se pregunta si ha sido Narcisa en persona la que se ha metido en la cocina entre fuegos y ollas o simplemente ha dado las indicaciones pertinentes al elfo correspondiente. Por supuesto, no tiene ninguna intención de formular la pregunta en voz alta. No obstante, no le queda otra que alabar a la anfitriona porque la carne está buenísima. Durante toda la comida hay una conversación fluida entre todos los comensales. Mientras Draco, Blaise y Pansy hablan principalmente de problemas e incidentes de su negocio durante la semana, Narcisa mantiene una charla casi privada con Harry.

       —Egmont es un hombre muy atento —le explica al auror refiriéndose a Vogt—. Viudo desde hace bastantes años. Siempre tiene el detalle de traernos alguna pieza cuando va de caza —Mira a su hijo, que ahora está enzarzado en una discusión con Blaise—. A Draco no le gusta —baja todavía más el tono de voz—. Dice que lo único que pretende es cortejarme…

       —Usted es una mujer muy atractiva —alaba Harry, teniendo la prudencia de omitir el consabido _para su edad_.

       Ella le sonríe, halagada.

       —¿Y tú, Harry? —inquiere— ¿No hay nadie que ronde tu aguerrido corazón de auror?

       Él niega con la cabeza, un poco cohibido. Hablar de su vida sentimental no es un terreno muy cómodo para él.

       —La señorita Weasley es muy guapa. Supongo que la dejarías escapar por una buena razón… —tantea Narcisa en un tono distraído, preparándose el terreno para futuras indagaciones, pero tratando de no asustar al auror.

       Nota como Harry frunce un poco el ceño —claramente la pregunta le incomoda—, pero se repone rápidamente y le da a su anfitriona una respuesta sencilla y concluyente:

       —Diferencias irreconciliables, me temo.

       —Sin embargo, seguís siendo amigos —apunta ella.

       —Como amigos funcionamos bastante bien —afirma Harry.

       La mano de Narcisa se posa suavemente sobre el antebrazo del joven mago.

       —La falta de rencor es una cualidad muy apreciada —asegura con una sonrisa—. No todas las parejas son capaces de separarse y seguir manteniendo después una relación cordial —Después se dirige a Pansy, quien lleva unos minutos observándoles—. ¿Lo ves, Pansy? Te dije que Harry no era una persona rencorosa.

       Así que por ahí iban los tiros, piensa el auror. A Parkinson le remuerde la conciencia por lo que hizo esa noche en el Gran Comedor. Se da cuenta de que ahora todos le están mirando, como si esperaran que confirmara las palabras de Narcisa. La verdad es que Harry no ha pensado en ese episodio en particular durante muchos años. En realidad, no suele pensar mucho en la guerra ni en todo lo que vivió antes y durante la misma. Prefiere no hacerlo. Al principio, cuando se reunían con los amigos, Herm, Ron y sus hermanos, Neville, Lee, Dean… todos se empeñaban en rememorar anécdotas y episodios de esa época tan nefasta. Cuando se dieron cuenta del poco interés que tenía Harry en esas conversaciones, dejaron de tenerlas en su presencia. Y que no quiera pensar en el conflicto mágico no quiere decir que haya olvidado. Harry no ha olvidado nada. Ahora Narcisa le ha puesto en un compromiso, intencionadamente o no, aunque se inclina por lo primero.

       —Olvidado —dice, quizás más secamente de lo que pretendía.

       Durante el resto de la comida, Harry apenas abre la boca, a pesar de que Narcisa no para de parlotear. Draco le ha dirigido a su madre una mirada reconvenida, pero ella la ha ignorado. Evidentemente, el auror se ha dado cuenta de la encerrona y no le ha sentado muy bien. Pero Narcisa ya estaba preparada para esta situación, así que después de comer, cuando pasan al salón para tomar el café, sienta a Harry en el sofá junto a ella, mientras los demás se distribuyen por los diferentes sillones de la estancia. Empieza a hablarle de la Navidad. De cómo le gusta decorar la casa, de cómo disfruta eligiendo y comprando un regalo para cada uno de sus seres queridos, de su receta especial de chocolate navideño…

       —Me encantará añadirte a mi lista de regalos navideños —dice finalmente.

       —Espero no estar aquí por Navidad —anhela Harry. Sólo faltaría que Kingsley le obligara a quedarse aquí también en esas fechas.

       —Oh, qué lástima… ¿Y dónde la pasarás? —pregunta la bruja en tono decepcionado.

       —En casa de los Weasley, como cada año.

       Ella le sonríe y piensa: _eso ya lo veremos…_

 

* * *

 

_*La Casa de los Pinos_

_**Como un vol-au-vent vacío._

_***Hecha con cebolla y el jugo de la carne._


	2. Chapter 2

          Cuando el lunes Draco se acerca a ese sucedáneo de Ministerio que Schädler ha creado, va dispuesto a pedirle disculpas al auror por el comportamiento de su madre el día anterior. Bien, tal vez no sea exactamente una disculpa. Un Malfoy raramente se excusa. Va a invitarle a un chocolate. ¿Por qué? Porque Potter, Harry, le intriga. Y porque, ya que otra cosa no es posible, al menos se alegrará la vista. Sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de nada con él, pero Draco se siente demasiado solo como para no buscar la compañía de un hombre que le resulta atrayente. En Liechtenstein no hay bares o clubs exclusivamente para gays, pero sí una política _gay-friendly_ en la mayoría de sus bares y restaurantes. Sin embargo, la comunidad mágica no es tan ancha de miras como la comunidad muggle. Y Draco tiene una reputación que mantener como hombre de negocios.

          Al llegar a la mansión Schädler se encuentra con un pequeño revuelo. Intrigado, Draco se abre paso entre los escasos empleados del Ministerio, miembros de la familia Schädler y visitantes que se agolpan en la entrada de la sala destinada para el entrenamiento de los aurores. Al parecer, está teniendo lugar un duelo.

          Potter está en el centro de la sala, quieto, con la varita en posición de ataque y una expresión de concentración que le da un aire imperturbable. La determinación que se lee en sus ojos es una seria advertencia de lo que su rival se va a encontrar si le provoca. O que ha encontrado ya. Egon está levantándose del suelo, jadeante y furioso. Se tambalea un poco antes de que sus pies se asienten con más o menos firmeza y alce también la varita. Su ropa está desgarrada por varios sitios y una roja línea muy fina atraviesa su mejilla izquierda de arriba abajo. El gigantón de Georg está en una esquina, algo pálido y nervioso. Y Vogt, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el semblante serio, contempla la escena sin ninguna intención de intervenir. Es consciente de que su sobrino ha acabado con la paciencia de Potter y ahora tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias.

          —Egon, déjalo ya… —susurra Georg, dando un vacilante paso hacia él.

          Pero Egon le aparta de un empujón, sin soltar la mirada de su oponente. Todavía no ha nacido hijo de madre que pueda humillarle. Ni siquiera este salvador del mundo mágico que tiene delante. No obstante, durante el minuto siguiente, seguramente el minuto más largo de su vida, Egon habría pedido clemencia, disculpas y todo lo que hubiera sido necesario, si hubiera podido hablar.

          Draco observa cómo, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, Harry se acerca a su desmadejado oponente se inclina sobre él y murmura en un tono de voz más profundo de lo habitual, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que los espectadores no capten sus palabras:

          —Y esto, cretino, es lo que cualquier auror corriente sería capaz de hacer si le atacara un mago oscuro.

          A todos los presentes se les ha cortado la respiración pero a Draco, además, se le ha puesto dura. Ahora mismo no sabe si, más que un chocolate caliente, lo que necesita es una ducha fría. Sin mirar atrás, Harry se abre paso entre los magos y brujas que se agolpan en la entrada de la sala, no de muy buen talante, y Draco sale disparado detrás de él.

          —¡Potter! ¡Harry!

          El auror se detiene, todavía con cara de pocos amigos, pero espera a que Draco llegue hasta él.

         —Nada de chocolate hoy, Malfoy —espeta antes de que el otro pueda hablar—. Hoy vamos de cerveza para arriba.

          Draco se limita a asentir y a seguir al auror hasta los jardines para poder aparecerse.

 

          Potter se ha bebido su primera cerveza sin hablar y ha pedido la segunda. Draco todavía sigue con la primera a la espera de que al auror se le descrucen los cables y recuerde el arte de la conversación. De repente, Harry pregunta:

          —¿Qué tal la vida nocturna aquí? Hoy me apetece salir.

          —De pena —responde Draco—. Hay algunos bares y restaurantes en la zona de la Stadtle y el centro histórico, pero hasta los turistas prefieren quedarse en los bares y pubs de sus respectivos hoteles…

          Harry le dirige una mirada de incredulidad.

          —¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí?

          Draco deja escapar un suspiro profundo.

          —A veces yo también me lo pregunto…

          —¿Qué haces para divertirte, entonces?

         Draco lo piensa unos momentos antes de responder:

          —Me largo a Zúrich —se encoge de hombros—. Total, está a una aparición de distancia…

          Harry vuelve a quedarse en silencio, bebiendo su cerveza, cosa que Draco en este momento agradece. Porque lo único lúdico que conoce de Zúrich es la zona gay, en la parte antigua de la ciudad, entre la estación central y la orilla del río Limmat. Decide cambiar radicalmente de tema antes de que al auror se le ocurra pedirle referencias de algún local que suela frecuentar.

          —Espero que no te incomodara demasiado la conversación con mi madre el pasado domingo…

          —Parkinson debería luchar sus propias batallas —responde Harry sin mirarle.

          Observa su jarra de cerveza casi vacía, pero duda en si pedir otra o pasar a algo más fuerte.

          —Sí, muy épica tu declaración, pero fueron tiempos difíciles. Todos teníamos miedo…

          —Cierto, TODOS teníamos miedo —el tono del auror es cortante—. Algunos con más razón que otros.

          Draco se arrepiente inmediatamente de haberse enzarzado en un tema tan delicado. Aprieta los dientes y declara:

          —Pero no TODOS teníamos el coraje de afrontarlo.

          Harry, que ya ha decidido que después de dos cervezas puede empezar con el whisky, se vuelve hacia el otro mago con la expresión algo tensa.

          —Mira, Malfoy —parece que si utiliza su apellido es más fácil discutir con él—, no quiero hablar de la guerra, ni de quien fue más fuerte o quien sufrió más. Terminó hace ocho años, la gente debería olvidar.

          Draco deja escapar una risita sarcástica.

          —¿Tú has olvidado?

          Ante la falta de respuesta del otro mago, decide coger al hipogrifo por el pico.

        —Mira, Potter, vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo —Harry suelta un resoplido— y nosotros somos la única unión con Inglaterra que tienes ahora mismo así que vamos a dejar las cosas claras.

          Draco observa como Harry le pide un whisky al camarero, sintiéndose ignorado. Pero el auror vuelve entonces el rostro hacia él y dice:

          —Te escucho.

      —Está bien —respira hondo y dice—: Pansy actuó impulsada por el miedo. Tú conoces solamente la versión desde tu bando, pero nosotros también estábamos acojonados. Si se muestra tirante contigo es porque teme que en cualquier momento le recrimines su actuación de esa noche en el Gran Comedor. Pero, si te das la oportunidad de conocerla, encontrarás que no es tan odiosa como piensas. Mi madre solamente trató de limar asperezas…

          Draco respira hondo de nuevo antes de continuar.

          —Y antes de que mi madre también se meta en lo que hay sin resolver entre nosotros —en este punto Harry alza una ceja y le mira con curiosidad—… Me refiero a que tú casi me matas en el baño de prefectos pero después me salvaste de una muerte horrible en la Sala de los Menesteres, así que estamos a mano. Y te recuerdo que mi madre mintió al mismísimo Señor Oscuro sobre tu muerte…

          En este punto Harry va a decir algo, pero Draco se apresura a continuar antes de que le suelte que su madre actuó por interés propio, porque no podrá quitarle la razón.

          —A mí tampoco me gusta hablar de la guerra y de todo lo que me tocó vivir mientras el Señor Oscuro estuvo en mi casa. Tú tienes tus demonios y yo los míos. Pero creo que todo lo que vivimos nos une más que nos separa, así que si quieres que seamos amigos, las puertas de mi casa seguirán abiertas para ti. De lo contrario, nos bebemos esta ronda y que cada uno siga su camino.

          Al principio Harry no dice nada, solamente le mira fijamente y Draco empieza a ponerse un poco nervioso.

          —Creo que tú también deberías pasarte al whisky, _Draco_. Esa vena oradora tuya no se aviene mucho con mis dos cervezas y este whisky —alza su vaso y hace tintinear el hielo.

          Draco niega con la cabeza, a pesar de todo con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

          —Este domingo pasaré a buscarte más temprano —dice—. Hay que ir a buscar el árbol de Navidad. Ponte ropa cómoda.

 

          Cuando Draco le había dicho que irían a buscar el árbol de Navidad el domingo, pensó que irían a un vivero o una jardinería... Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que se refiriera a ir al monte y talar un abeto.

          —¿Estás seguro de esto? —pregunta por enésima vez— Porque yo sí que estoy seguro de que los muggles tienen leyes que protegen a los árboles de estas cosas…

          —No te preocupes por los muggles —dice alegremente Blaise—. Siempre utilizamos un _Cave Inimicum_ para proteger la zona. Los muggles no se enteran.

          —Además, somos muy respetuosos con la naturaleza —añade Draco—, ¿por quién nos tomas?

          Harry levanta las manos en señal de rendición y se dedica a observar el ir y venir de los dos amigos entre los abetos que crecen en la ladera de la montaña.

          —¿Y cómo lo vamos a cortar? —se le ocurre preguntar.

          Entonces, Draco se vuelve hacia él, con la misma expresión que si le hubiera preguntado si la leche es blanca.

          —Merlín, bendito, Potter, ¿acaso no tienes una varita?

          Harry se encoge de hombros.

          —No sé… pensaba que quizás llevabas un hacha encogida en el bolsillo… Por hacerlo más tradicional, digo…

          Blaise se echa a reír.

          —¿Acabas de hacer una broma? —pregunta. Después le da un codazo a Draco—. Parece ser que Potter SI tiene sentido del humor, y tú que lo dudabas…

          Horas después, con el abeto ya colocado en su soporte en el salón, los habituales de la casa de campo y Harry se encuentran allí tomando café después de comer como cada domingo. El auror empieza a sentirse bastante cómodo en su compañía. Participa en la conversación y en las bromas de Blaise sobre sus peripecias de la mañana con el abeto. Pansy le ha dirigido la palabra en un par de ocasiones durante la comida y casi se ha puesto colorada cuando le ha dicho que el vestido que lleva hoy le sienta muy bien. Draco le ha dedicado una luminosa sonrisa de agradecimiento. Harry lamenta no haberle echado un piropo a Parkinson antes. Draco está guapísimo cuando sonríe de esa forma.

          —El domingo que viene decoraremos el árbol —le informa Narcisa—. Contamos contigo, ¿verdad?

          Harry asiente con mucho más entusiasmo del que piensa.

          —¿Debo traer algo? —pregunta.

          La bruja lo piensa unos momentos y después dice:

          —Trae algo que te represente para colgarlo en el árbol.

          Harry asiente, aunque no está muy seguro de lo que significa “algo que le represente”.

          —¿Un adorno, un objeto? —pregunta.

          —Lo que tú prefieras —responde Narcisa.

          Para qué habrá preguntado…

 

        Ahora que ya ha quedado claro quién es el profesor y quién es el alumno, las cosas están mucho más suaves entre Egon y Harry. Incluso Georg parece haber espabilado un poco. La verdad es que ésta sería la primera semana desde que llegó a Liechtenstein que Harry se sentiría mucho más relajado si no fuera por el tema del adorno representativo para colgar en el árbol de Narcisa. Ha estado pensando mucho en ello, pero no acaba de encontrarlo. ¿Qué puede representarle a él? ¿Un león, porque fue un Gryffindor? No es habitual colgar adornos en forma de león en los árboles de Navidad… Cuando a mediados de semana Draco se deja caer por allí para invitarle a un chocolate, cosa que también se ha hecho costumbre, decide sacar el tema entre cucharada y cucharada de delicioso chocolate.

          —¿Qué adorno navideño crees tú que me representa? —pregunta a bocajarro.

          Draco sonríe con suficiencia. Ya se lo esperaba, así que tiene la respuesta preparada.

          —Sin duda, una estrella.

          Harry se le queda mirando, un poco sorprendido por la decidida respuesta.

          —¿Una estrella? —repite.

          —La estrella simboliza la esperanza y la luz para alcanzar una vida mejor —explica Draco.

          —Ah…

          Harry se concentra en su chocolate durante unos momentos antes de no poder más y preguntar:

          —¿Tú crees que yo soy esperanza y luz?

          Draco le mira con esos ojos tan grises y tan intensos que hacen que Harry, de repente, sienta mariposas en el estómago.

          —Lo fuiste para mucha gente. Todavía lo eres, seguramente.

          Harry se queda en silencio, mirando su copa de chocolate, sin saber qué decir.

          —Compra una estrella, Potter. O al menos eso espera mi madre que hagas.

          El auror asiente lentamente, mientras decide si llevarse otra cucharada a la boca o no.

          —¿Y a ti qué te representa? —inquiere.

          —Mi adorno es una piña. Y antes de que preguntes, son signo de esperanza en el futuro y representan la inmortalidad.

          —Bueno, los magos somos longevos pero tanto como inmortales…

          Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

          —Es un simbolismo, Potter. Soy la esperanza de mi familia para el futuro, y la continuidad de nuestro apellido. —Aunque, la verdad, dadas sus inclinaciones debería cambiar de adorno. Pero cuando Narcisa lo eligió para él solamente tenía un año de edad.

          —Imagino que tu madre, Pansy y Blaise también tienen los suyos…

          —Por supuesto —afirma Draco—. Pero tendrás que esperar al domingo para saber cuáles son.

 

          Este domingo, aparte de su apetito habitual, Harry también ha traído flores para Narcisa y Pansy, una ramo de rosas de invierno para cada una. Y le ha comunicado a su anfitriona que el domingo que viene le entregará su adorno de Navidad, ya que el mercadillo navideño no abre hasta el próximo fin de semana.

          Después de comer, los elfos traen un montón de cajas que dejan en el salón, llenas de adornos navideños. Harry reconoce que mentiría si dijera que no siente un cosquilleo de excitación al sentirse parte de una actividad tan familiar. Parece que ha estado aquí toda la vida. Cuando vio a Narcisa por primera vez, nunca creyó que podía ser tan cariñosa. Y no tan solo con su hijo. Trata a Blaise y a Pansy como si lo fueran también. Hasta el propio Harry se siente un poco mimado por ella. Y no le desagrada.

          —Harry siente curiosidad por saber cuáles son vuestros adornos —informa Draco al resto.

          —Que lo adivine —propone Blaise—, será divertido.

          Narcisa saca cuidadosamente cuatro adornos que están en una caja aparte: la piña, que es plateada, una campana dorada, un pequeño calcetín rojo como los que se cuelgan en la chimenea y un precioso ángel de porcelana. Deposita todos ellos con sumo cuidado sobre la mesita.

          —Ayudaría bastante saber qué significa cada uno. A excepción de la piña, que ya sé que es de Draco.

          Narcisa mira nuevamente a su hijo con sorpresa. Pero después se dirige a Harry para darle la explicación que ha pedido.

          —La campana antiguamente era utilizada para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus, pero ahora es un símbolo de alegría —después señala al ángel—. Los ángeles son los mensajeros entre el cielo y la tierra y simbolizan el amor y la bondad. Y, por último, el calcetín rojo. ¿Conoces su historia? —Harry niega con la cabeza—. Entre las mágicas y generosas historias que se han ido contando a lo largo de los siglos sobre San Nicolás, Santa Claus o Papá Noel, hay una sobre la de un mísero hombre que decidió prostituir a sus tres hijas vírgenes para poderlas mantener.

          “Sin dinero, no podía pagar la dote para que su primogénita se casara. Ante tanto dolor y pobreza, San Nicolás, bajo la luz de la luna, arrojó una bolsa de monedas de oro por la chimenea de la humilde casa. Días después, quiso ayudar nuevamente al anciano y arrojó por el hueco de la chimenea otra pequeña saca de monedas de oro, pero éstas cayeron dentro de unos calcetines rojos que se secaban con los rescoldos del fuego. Desde entonces, entre los niños, existe la tradición de dejar los calcetines en la chimenea para que Santa Claus deje en ellos sus regalos.”

          —Es una bonita historia —dice Harry.

          Después examina los tres objetos con la mirada y a continuación sus ojos se dirigen hacia Narcisa.

          —Creo que el ángel es suyo, qué mejor amor y bondad que el de una madre.

          Ella sonríe y asiente.

          —El calcetín rojo es sin duda de Pansy —dice dirigiéndose a ella—. No te ofendas, pero por lo poco que te conozco, diría que te encantan los regalos y que desearías que cada día fuera Navidad solamente para recibirlos.

          Ella hace un mohín, pero asiente.

          —Por eliminación, la campana es tuya —concluye finalmente dirigiéndose a Blasie—. Aunque no sé exactamente por qué.

          —¡Porque soy la alegría de la fiesta, Harry, por eso!

          Bajo la dirección de Narcisa, el árbol queda espectacular. Harry se ha divertido como un niño y ha olvidado que lo ha hecho acompañado de personas que durante su época escolar no podía ver ni en pintura. A media tarde, en lugar de té, Narcisa prepara un delicioso chocolate caliente que sabe a gloria.

          —Pues espera a probar el que hace el día de Navidad —dice Pansy—. Tomaría tazas y tazas si no temiera después no entrar en mis vestidos.

          Harry deja escapar un inconsciente suspiro. Lástima que no va a estar aquí el día de Navidad…

 

          Harry y Draco han quedado el sábado para ir al mercadillo navideño de Vaduz, instalado en la plaza del ayuntamiento, en el centro peatonal histórico de la ciudad. Está formado por casi 100 casetas de madera en las que se pueden encontrar todo tipo de adornos navideños, velas, artesanía, vino caliente, castañas asadas y galletas de Navidad. Los dos magos las recorren una por una en busca de la estrella de Harry. Hace bastante frío, así que hacen un alto para comprar castañas asadas y vino caliente especiado, que sirven en jarras desde unas grandes y humeantes tinajas de arcilla.

          —Nunca había probado el vino caliente —admite Harry, saboreándolo—. Pero con este frío entra que ni se siente.

          —Y que lo digas —Draco mira hacia el cielo encapotado—. Puede que hoy nieve…

          Pero, a pesar de ese frío, ninguno de los dos tiene ninguna prisa. Se detienen en cada caseta, buscan, remiran, comentan y pasan a la siguiente. Draco no quiere que este rato que está pasando con Harry se acabe nunca. Pasean bastante pegados el uno al otro, por el frío y por la cantidad de gente que les hace apretujarse cada dos por tres para poder proseguir con su recorrido. Ahora Harry se comporta de una forma mucho más cercana y amigable que cuando llegó. Parece incluso feliz. Tal vez sea porque ha logrado solucionar sus problemas con esos dos remedos de auror a los que no le queda otro remedio que entrenar. Pero, en el fondo, espera que no sea solamente por eso. Finalmente, encuentran lo que buscan. Es una estrella dorada de cristal soplado, preciosa y Harry se siente bastante ilusionado con ella.

          —¿Me permites regalártela? —pregunta Draco.

          Una de las mujeres de la caseta les mira con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y le comenta a su compañera, seguramente esperando que no la entiendan ya que Draco ha hablado en inglés:

          —Das macht gutes Spiel, nicht wahr*?

          El rubio se vuelve hacia ella y dice en un perfecto alemán:

          —Ich bleibe mir** .

          Aunque sorprendida, ella le sigue sonriendo y pregunta:

          —Ein Geschenk für Ihren Freund*** ?

          Draco da la callada por respuesta, aunque lo único que consigue es que ella le guiñe un ojo, asumiendo que el guapo moreno que está a su lado es su pareja. Harry sigue con curiosidad, más que la conversación que no puede entender sin utilizar el pertinente hechizo, las sonrisitas y la expresión resabida de la mujer de la caseta. Y esa mirada de entendimiento que les dirige cuando se marchan.

          —¿Qué decía esa mujer? —pregunta.

          —Nada, parloteo de feriante —responde Draco, dando gracias a Merlín de que Harry no pueda entender el alemán—. Oye, ¿te apetece comer en casa?

          —No quiero abusar, Draco…

          El rubio mira al cielo de nuevo.

          —Mira que cara de tiempo se está poniendo. ¿Qué vas a hacer, comer solo en el hotel y pasarte toda la tarde aburrido mirando programas de televisión que no entiendes?

          Eso ha hecho desde que ha llegado, ahora, a excepción de los domingos, piensa el auror. Aunque la propuesta no le desagrada. La perspectiva de pasarse el resto del día encerrado en el hotel no le atrae demasiado. En cambio, Draco le atrae cada día más.

          —No seas tonto —insiste el rubio—. En casa tenemos un montón de cosas para entretenernos.

          Harry, finalmente, se deja convencer. Con bastante facilidad.

 

          Narcisa no puede sentirse más feliz de ver llegar a su hijo junto al auror. Por supuesto, no es ningún problema que Harry se presente a comer sin avisar. Siempre hay un sitio en su mesa para él. Harry se siente un poco abrumado y saca la estrella de su envoltorio para enseñársela y acabar con tanto parabién.

          —Es preciosa, Harry. Digna de ti —afirma ella.

          —De hecho, Draco me la ha regalado —confiesa el auror.

          Narcisa mira a su hijo, entre sorprendida y satisfecha. Éste aparta la mirada, incómodo. No quiere que su madre empiece a pensar cosas raras. Regalarle la estrella a Harry ha sido un impulso, nada más. Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho. Pero no importa, al fin y al cabo, Harry desconoce el significado de este regalo.

          —Mañana la colgaremos.

          Hoy, ni Pansy ni Blaise están en casa, así que comen los tres solos. Narcisa ya ha acabado con la decoración navideña y en toda la casa se respira un ambiente entrañable. Incluso en la puerta de entrada ya hay colgada una corona hecha con ramas de pino, piñas y acebo, complementada con un gran lazo de color verde. Harry se siente agradablemente relajado. Le gusta el hogar del los Malfoy. Es confortable, tranquilo, ordenado. No como su apartamento en Londres, que a pesar de todo echa de menos.

          Después de comer se sientan a jugar a las cartas. Narcisa opta por una copita de jerez mientras que Harry y Draco se inclinan por un whisky de fuego. A media tarde, después de jugar varias manos, Narcisa se disculpa y abandona el salón para dar instrucciones a los elfos sobre la cena. Arrellanado en el sofá, Harry siente deseos de dormitar, pero no se atreve porque sería de mala educación. Sin embargo, le sentaría tan bien una cabezadita…

          Harry se ha dormido en el sofá y Draco vela su sueño, sentado en un sillón frente a él, con un libro entre las manos. Cuando le ha quitado las gafas y las ha depositado sobre la mesita el auror ni se ha movido. La única luz que hay en este momento en el salón es la proveniente del fuego de la chimenea y de la lamparita que está utilizando para intentar leer. Pero ahora mismo revolotean tantas cosas por su cabeza que Draco hasta tiene miedo de pensarlas. Por ejemplo, que Harry ha nacido para estar en ese sofá durmiendo plácidamente. No sabría decir en qué momento empezó a desearle, pero ya hace días que lucha contra este sentimiento. Sabe que en unos meses Harry volverá a Inglaterra, contento de poder dejar Liechtenstein atrás. Draco detesta aferrarse a estos momentos con él de la forma en que lo hace, pero los recuerdos serán lo único que le quede cuando el auror se marche.

          Pansy llega sobre las seis y media y pasa por delante del salón casi de puntillas. Potter está durmiendo en el sofá y Draco le contempla con cara de ensoñación. Como Narcisa se equivoque, esto va a acabar muy mal para su amigo. Encuentra a la bruja en la cocina, donde está preparando un pastel para la cena.

          —Menudo panorama hay en el salón —se burla—. El uno duerme y el otro babea.

          —¿No son encantadores? —suspira Narcisa, colocando la masa en un molde para hornear. Desde que se instalaron en el pequeño principado, ha vuelto a tomarle el gusto a la cocina, principalmente por la repostería.

          —¿Está segura, Narcisa? —pregunta Pansy, preocupada—. Pocas veces he visto a Draco tan enganchado con alguien como ahora. Aunque lo niegue, por supuesto.

          —Estoy segura —afirma la bruja mayor—. Harry es gay, aunque no lo parezca.

          —Tampoco lo parece Draco y, mira, me he quedado sin mi futuro perfecto marido —ironiza la joven.

          Narcisa le sonríe, comprensiva. Pansy ha estado enamorada de Draco desde el colegio. Fue duro para ella aceptar que él jamás podría corresponderle. También lo fue para Lucius y para ella; la diferencia es que su ex marido nunca lo aceptó y ella supo apoyar a su hijo, como ha hecho siempre. Y se convirtió en uno más de los motivos por los cuales ahora tiene un ex.

          —Mi hermana Andrómeda me lo dijo hace tiempo, cuando Draco salió del armario y pasamos tan mala racha en casa.

          —¿Y si Potter tiene a alguien en Inglaterra, esperando?

          —No, no lo tiene —asegura Narcisa—. Mi hermana me lo habría dicho. Y a pesar de que Harry es una persona discreta, habría salido en la portada de El Profeta más temprano que tarde. Todo el mundo se habría enterado.

          Pansy hace un gesto de asentimiento, pero no se la ve muy convencida.

          —Pans, Harry es perfecto para Draco —afirma Narcisa, intentando convencerla.

          —Y usted una casamentera de mucho cuidado…

          Narcisa se ríe.

          —Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que fue una inesperada bendición que enviaran a Harry aquí —afirma—. Sería una absoluta necia si desaprovechara la oportunidad de proporcionarle a Draco la pareja que necesita. ¡No puede vivir eternamente con su madre! Aunque los visitaré a menudo.

          Pansy pone los ojos en blanco. Acabaría viviendo con ellos, si pudiera.

          —Creo que olvida un pequeño detalle —señala, sin embargo—. Potter es un auror del Ministerio británico y regresará a su trabajo dentro de unos meses. Y Draco ha establecido su negocio aquí, en Liechtenstein, y le va muy bien.

          —Seguro que encontrarán la manera —responde Narcisa, convencida—. Ahora solamente es cuestión de seguir creando el ambiente propicio. Te habrás dado cuenta de que Harry es una persona hogareña —Pansy se encoge de hombros—. Lo es —ratifica Narcisa—. Si bien es verdad que al principio no se sentía muy cómodo entre nosotros, fíjate ahora. ¡Hasta es capaz de echarse una siesta de tres horas en el sofá!

          —No sé yo si eso es ser hogareño o un poco lirón —rezonga la joven.

          —Y lo más importante —prosigue Narcisa sin hacerle caso—: Draco le ha regalado el adorno navideño que le representa. Y como muy bien sabes, en nuestra familia solamente lo regalamos a nuestras parejas, hijos o amigos muy íntimos, casi familia.

          —Está bien, está bien —se rinde Pansy levantando las manos—. Pero si Potter le da un desaire a Draco, lo capo. Por muchos ramos de rosas de invierno que me regale.

 

          Un par de horas más tarde Harry despierta en el mismo sofá en el que trataba de no dormirse, pero tapado con una manta. Alguien le ha quitado las gafas y las ha colocado sobre la mesita. Sin embargo, puede distinguir a Draco, sentado en el sillón frente a él, con un libro entre las manos.

          —Lo siento —se disculpa—, no sé cómo he podido quedarme dormido…

          Se despereza un poco antes de alcanzar las gafas de la mesa y colocárselas.

          —No has roncado demasiado, si eso te sirve de consuelo —se burla Draco. Pero es una burla amable—. Dentro de media hora estará la cena —le informa después.

          ¿La cena? ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha dormido?

          —Debería marcharme —dice el auror, levantándose.

          —Mi madre ya cuenta contigo… Además, está nevando.

          Harry se acerca a la ventana. A pesar de la oscuridad que hay en el exterior, puede ver los blancos copos caer sobre el terreno. Todavía no está todo cubierto, pero si sigue nevando toda la noche, lo estará mañana por la mañana. La verdad es que no le apetece nada volver a su impersonal habitación de hotel, pero siente que es abusar un poco de esta familia quedarse a cenar también.

          —La nieve no es ningún problema —dice—. Solamente tengo que aparecerme en el hotel.

          —Claro…

          El tono de Draco ha sido de… ¿decepción? Sus miradas se encuentran por unos segundos pero el rubio la aparta rápidamente.

          —Oh, Harry, querido, estás despierto —Narcisa le sonríe desde la puerta del salón—. La cena ya está lista —Y se va antes de que Harry pueda objetar nada.

          —Me temo que ya tienes el plato en la mesa —sonríe Draco—. ¿Vamos?

 

          Todavía no sabe cómo se ha dejado convencer. Aunque la habitación es algo más pequeña que la de su hotel, es mucho más agradable. Se nota el toque personal de Narcisa en todos sus detalles, desde la ropa de cama, pasando por las cortinas hasta el bonito ramo de acebo, pino y flores de Pascua que hay sobre la cómoda. Hay una antigua estufa de leña de hierro labrado frente a la cama que proporciona un agradable calor a toda la habitación. Draco le ha dejado uno de sus pijamas, uno de seda gris que casi ni se siente sobre la piel.

        Harry camina con los pies descalzos sobre la mullida alfombra hasta la ventana. La siesta de esta tarde le está pasando factura y no tiene sueño. El cristal está empañado por la diferencia de temperatura, así que limpia una parte con la mano para poder ver el exterior. Todavía está nevando, incluso parece que más intensamente que antes de cenar. Deja escapar un suspiro y sigue contemplando la nieve caer. El pinar está precioso moteado de nieve. La verdad es que la ubicación de la casa es perfecta, un poco apartada para proteger la intimidad de sus habitantes, en un entorno natural maravilloso. Le gustaría poder tener un lugar así en Inglaterra. Lo buscará en cuanto regrese. Quizás no con una casa tan grande como esta, pero de características similares. Tal vez, algún día, pueda compartirla con alguien. Alguien como Draco. Harry no acaba de entender cómo lo ha hecho, pero el ex Slytherin se ha ido adueñando poco a poco de esa parte de él que está tan vacía. Este Draco es tan diferente al que él había conocido en el pasado… O tal vez siempre fue así pero las circunstancias no jugaron nunca a favor de ninguno de los dos para poder apreciarlo.

          Unos leves golpecitos en la puerta distraen a Harry de sus meditaciones. Extrañado, se dirige hacia ella para abrirla y, al hacerlo, se encuentra con Draco. También va en pijama, solo que cubierto por una elegante bata de lana. En una mano lleva una botella y en la otra dos copas.

          —No sabía si estarías durmiendo…

          —No debería haber dormido tanto esta tarde —dice Harry apartándose para dejarle pasar.

          —Eso imaginaba —Draco levanta en alto la botella que sostiene en la mano—. He traído ayuda, por si te apetece.

          —¿Qué es? —pregunta Harry, más que dispuesto.

          —Coñac, Courvoisier L’Esprit Decanter.

          El exquisito acento francés con el que Draco ha pronunciado el nombre del coñac ha sonado tan sexy que ha vuelto a llenar de mariposas el estómago de Harry. El rubio deposita copas y botella sobre la cómoda, que no es muy alta.

          —Si hay que hacer caso a los expertos, este coñac viene de una variedad de mezclas que se remontan a los tiempos de Napoleón I —explica mientras empieza a servir la bebida—. Tiene un buqué ahumado con fragancias de canela y flores de albaricoque secas que le da un sabor muy poderoso —entrega una de las copas a Harry—. Un solo sorbo es una experiencia única en la vida…

          Harry toma la copa casi con reverencia.

         —Pues no sé si bebérmelo o guardarlo dentro de una urna…

          Draco se ríe con la ocurrencia y toma su propia copa para brindar con el auror.

          —Por nuestra nueva amistad…

          —Y una experiencia única en la vida…

          Las finas copas de cristal entrechocan suavemente.

          —Déjalo en la boca unos momentos —instruye Draco en cuanto el auror se lleva la suya a los labios.

          Harry lo hace e inmediatamente siente la explosión de sabores que Draco le ha descrito antes.

          —Es casi orgásmico —exclama.

          —Es totalmente orgásmico —le rectifica Draco.

          La conexión visual que hay entre ellos en este momento es tan intensa que a Harry le invade una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo. Un hombre no mira a otro de la forma en que le está haciendo Draco ahora mismo si no es que ese hombre le interesa. Y no es la primera vez que le mira de esta forma. Por un momento se siente algo descolocado, inseguro. Pero después, su vena Gryffindor asoma la cabeza dándole un empujón al arrojo que siempre ha tenido para hacer las cosas.

          —¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te ofendas ni te alteres?

          Draco asiente, inmóvil pero sin perder la mirada del auror en ningún momento.

          —¿Eres gay?

          A pesar de que en la habitación no hay mucha luz, el fuego de la estufa y la lámpara de la mesita de noche, Harry puede ver claramente el rubor que sube por el blanco cuello de Draco y se extiende por todo su rostro.

          —Porque yo sí lo soy y me estás poniendo verdaderamente nervioso.

          Draco traga saliva un par de veces antes de poder hablar.

          —¿Nervioso porque te parece una situación embarazosa que yo también pueda serlo o nervioso de… _excitado_?

          Detrás de sus gafas, los ojos verdes de Harry parecen más profundos que nunca. Draco intenta mantener una fachada imperturbable mientras habla, pero su mano se cierra sobre la copa con demasiada fuerza. Suya ha sido la idea de colarse en su habitación esta noche con la excusa de invitarle a una copa. Ahora tiene que afrontar el resultado, sea cual sea éste.

          —¿Lo eres? —pregunta de nuevo Harry.

          Draco respira hondo antes de llevar a cabo lo que está pensando.

          —Hace semanas que deseo hacer esto…

          Deshace la escasa distancia que hay entre ellos, toma el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y le besa. Y el auror se engancha a ese beso como si no hubiera mañana.

          —Yo… también… lo deseaba… —jadea Harry cuando sus labios por fin se separan.

        Permanecen abrazados unos momentos, como si temieran que el hecho de que cada uno recupere su espacio pudiera devolverles a las dudas e incertidumbres que acaban de romper con ese beso.

          —Quédate… —susurra Harry.

          Emocionado ante la perspectiva de lo que el auror está proponiendo, Draco pregunta:

          —¿Estás seguro?

          Harry hunde el rostro en el pálido y suave cuello de Draco.

          —Ya no tenemos quince años, Draco —murmura—, lo que pase hoy en esta habitación pasará entre dos adultos…

          Aunque no muy seguro del verdadero significado de las palabras de Harry, Draco asiente. Sigue al auror hasta la cama sintiéndose de pronto más nervioso que si fuera su primera vez. Sin embargo, Harry parece muy tranquilo, a pesar de la evidente erección que se levanta bajo sus pantalones. Draco se deja llevar como pocas veces consiente en hacerlo. Y cuando en un estado de completa y deliciosa agonía cede el paso al auror hacia interior de su cuerpo se siente morir de puro placer.

          Todavía en su interior, Harry se desploma sobre él, pletórico.

         —Dios, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —jadea el auror, casi sin aire.

          Draco está a punto de decir, _Aquí, esperándote_ , pero tiene el buen sentido de no hacerlo. Su respuesta es un beso tan ardiente como todos los que han intercambiado durante una de las folladas más intensas que el rubio puede recordar.

 

          Cuando Harry despierta esta mañana está solo en la cama. En el lado donde ha dormido Draco las sábanas están frías, así que debe hacer bastante que ha abandonado el lecho. El reloj encima de la mesita de noche señala las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. Le sienta un poco mal que se haya ido tan pronto, sin decirle nada, sin despertarle. Si la noche ha sido tan buena como la de ayer, más que buena a decir verdad, a Harry le gusta despertar junto a su amante, rezongar un poco en la cama con él, incluso ponerse un poco cariñoso y follar de nuevo. Sus ligues suelen irse duchados y desayunados, no se diga que no es un caballero. Pero en esta ocasión es él quien se encuentra en casa ajena, así que tendrá que aceptar las normas que el dueño de la misma imponga.

          En la habitación no hay cuarto de baño y tampoco sabe dónde habrá uno en el piso superior, así que convoca a uno elfo para preguntar. El pequeño ser le dirige hacia una de las puertas que hay en el mismo pasillo donde está su habitación, señalándole que es el cuarto de baño para los invitados. También le indica que su desayuno está preparado en el comedor. Cuando baja media hora más tarde, los demás prácticamente han terminado de comer. Harry tiene la sensación de que solamente siguen sentados a la mesa por pura cortesía.

          —Lo siento —se disculpa.

          —¿Se te han pegado las sábanas, _Harry_? —pregunta Pansy en tono burlón.

          —Sí, así ha sido —reconoce el auror para cortar cualquier otro comentario.

      Después dirige la mirada hacia Draco, sentado frente a él, quien se la sostiene unos segundos antes de apurar su taza de té. Ni a Narcisa ni a Pansy les pasa desapercibido el intercambio de miradas.

          —Cuando termines, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta por la propiedad, Harry? —pregunta Draco—. Hasta ahora solamente has visto la casa…

          —¿Hay más? —pregunta el auror.

          —Si vais a montar, yo también quiero ir —dice inmediatamente Pansy.

          —¿Tenéis caballos? —vuelve a preguntar Harry sin poder evitar demostrar su sorpresa.

          Tras dirigirle una mirada recalcitrante a Pansy, Draco asiente.

          —Sí, tenemos una pequeña cuadra —responde.

          —Pansy, querida, deja que los chicos monten si quieren —interviene Narcisa—. Yo necesito que me ayudes en algunas cosas…

          La 0joven tuerce el gesto pero no insiste. Draco está raro esta mañana. Y Potter también. Estaba todo taciturno cuando ha bajado a desayunar. Y cuando Draco ha sugerido dar una vuelta por la propiedad se le han iluminado los ojos. Y ahora mismo está engullendo su tostada, rayando la mala educación en la mesa, como si le hubieran dicho que tiene que irse a salvar al mundo. Otra vez. Draco juega al despiste hablando con su madre sobre si habrá que reforzar el tejado del invernadero debido al peso de la nieve. Y ahora Potter está apurando su té como si quisiera tragarse la taza también…

          —Oh, ¿has terminado? —pregunta Draco quien parecía no estar atento, pero lo estaba.

          Con un “con vuestro permiso” la mar de educado ambos hombres se levantan de la mesa. Pansy les sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparecen tras la puerta del comedor. Luego vuelve la mirada hacia Narcisa que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

          —Están raros —comenta la joven— ¿Y esa sonrisa? —pregunta después.

          Ella compone esa expresión conspiradora que Pansy conoce tan bien y dice totalmente feliz:

          —Draco no ha dormido en su cama.

          —¿Cómo lo sabe?

          —Por Piddly…

          Piddly es el elfo que suele llevar el desayuno a la cama a Draco los domingos. Especialmente cuando ha hecho alguna escapada a Zúrich. Y esta mañana, como nadie le había dado nuevas instrucciones, ha ido a dejar la bandeja con el desayuno en la habitación de Draco y no había nadie. Por supuesto, ha ido a informar inmediatamente al ama Narcisa, angustiado por si le había pasado algo a su joven amo. Draco ha llegado a su habitación apenas diez minutos después, cuando el servicial elfo ya se había llevado la bandeja de nuevo a la cocina, tranquilizado por Narcisa.

 

          Harry sigue en silencio a Draco hasta el establo, un poco alejado de la casa. Sus botas se hunden un apenas en la nieve, que ha extendido su blanco manto durante la noche, pero todavía no es muy grueso. Hace bastante frío y el auror lamenta no haber cogido sus guantes. Lleva las manos hundidas hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su anorak.

          Cuando entran en el establo les recibe un agradable calor, impregnado de olor a paja y también a excrementos.

          —Tengo dos Westfalianos, un Holstein y dos Hannoverianos —le explica Draco mientras se dirige a uno de los compartimentos para acariciar a un precioso alazán que ha relinchado en cuanto le ha visto—. Éste es Salazar, mi favorito.

          El rubio saca un par de terrones de azúcar de su bolsillo, que desaparecen de su mano en un segundo. Después le entrega unos cuantos terrones a Harry para que se los dé a los otros caballos.

          —¿Has montado alguna vez? —pregunta Draco.

          —Hipogrifos y dragones —responde el auror con ironía—. Estoy seguro que un caballo es mucho más fácil.

          —Los caballos son animales mucho más delicados —le advierte Draco—. Espero que no trates a mis caballos como si fueran hipogrifos, Potter.

          Un poco molesto porque Draco ha utilizado su apellido de nuevo, pero mucho más porque el rubio todavía no ha mencionado nada sobre lo que ha sucedido entre ellos la pasada noche, el auror trata de morderse la lengua.

          —Tú montarás a Briana, es una yegua muy dócil.

          Harry frunce el ceño. ¿Draco ha oído bien que él ha montado hipogrifos y dragones?

          —Ven, te enseñaré a ensillarla.

          Pacientemente, Harry va siguiendo las instrucciones de Draco para ponerle la silla al caballo, mientras el rubio hace lo propio con Salazar. Después, monta airosamente sobe la yegua, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, quien parece temer que pueda hacerle algún daño a su animal. Harry empieza a estar más que molesto.

          Salen del establo y enfilan un camino adyacente a la propiedad que en verano debe ser un campo precioso, pero ahora solamente se ve nieve hasta donde alcanza la mirada. Tal como ha dicho Draco, Briana es una yegua tranquila y dócil, Harry no tiene ningún problema para llevarla. Por el contrario, Salazar es un animal brioso al que Draco tiene que ir reteniendo de vez en cuando. Cabalgan en silencio unos minutos hasta que Harry ya no puede más.

          —Cuando me he despertado esta mañana no estabas…

          —No quería que el elfo que suele traerme el desayuno los domingos notara mi ausencia.

          —¿Desayunas en la cama los domingos?

          El rubio parece un poco incómodo ante la pregunta.

          —A veces.

          —Creo que solamente he desayunado en la cama cuando acababa en la enfermería, en Hogwarts… —rememora Harry.

          —Deberías probarlo alguna vez. ¿No tienes ningún elfo?

        —Sí —reconoce el auror—, Kreacher. Lo heredé de mi padrino junto con la casa. Pero nunca se me ha ocurrido que me lleve el desayuno a la cama —observa a su compañero, que cabalga muy erguido sobre su montura—… ¿Estamos bien, Draco?

          Ahora el rubio sí le mira.

          —Claro, ¿Por qué no íbamos a estarlo? Fue una follada de adultos, ¿no?

          Harry se siente un poco desconcertado por el deje de resentimiento que le parece notar en el tono de Draco.

       —Pues no me parece que te estés comportando como un adulto —recrimina—. Para mí fue genial y me pareció que para ti también. Creí que te gustaría que siguiéramos explorando ese terreno mientras esté por aquí.

          —Por supuesto —los ojos de Draco se clavan en el auror más fríos que un témpano de hielo—. Y cuando esté bien enganchado a ti te marcharás. Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos aquí, Harry —detiene el caballo y el auror hace lo mismo con el suyo—. Mira, los dos lo deseábamos y nos hemos quitado las ganas con lo de ayer. Y tienes razón, fue genial. Pero esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que yo seguiré aquí cuando tú te marches y vuelvas a tu vida en Inglaterra.

          Harry no podía prever un giro tan inesperado en la actitud de Draco.

          —Creo que te estás cerrando en banda demasiado pronto —arguye—. Éstas últimas semanas contigo me he encontrado muy cómodo, Draco. Y ayer sentí que valía la pena ver qué podía depararnos el futuro, darnos tiempo para conocernos un poco mejor.

          —Sería perder el tiempo —asegura Draco—. A ti no te gusta estar aquí y yo no pienso marcharme. Luego todo sería más difícil.

          Harry se queda en silencio. Ha agotado todos sus argumentos y no sabe qué más decir. Así que toma una decisión.

          —Entonces es ridículo que siga viniendo a tu casa, no desde lo de anoche.

          Draco deja escapar una risa sarcástica.

          —¿No dijiste que era una follada de adultos?

          Atrapado en sus propias palabras, Harry tiene que admitir su error.

          —Cierto. Y tengo que comerme mis palabras —afirma el auror—. ¿Volvemos?

          Draco asiente y los dos hacen dar la vuelta a sus caballos para regresar al establo.

 

          Narcisa no es capaz de entender qué ha pasado. Harry le ha presentado sus excusas y le ha dicho que no podía quedarse a comer. Y cuando ella le ha preguntado si se verían el domingo que viene él ha respondido que tenía un compromiso. El auror ha sido muy educado pero sin lugar a dudas estaba bastante tenso. Cuando ha ido a pedirle explicaciones a Draco, éste se ha mostrado esquivo y poco predispuesto a aclararle las cosas. Narcisa ha sentido unas irrefrenables ganas de darle un cachete a su hijo, y eso que ni de niño le ha puesto la mano encima.

          Ahora se encuentran sentados a la mesa con una inesperada invitada que seguramente a Harry le habría hecho ilusión ver: Ginny Weasley. Por lo visto, ella y Blaise han estado manteniendo el contacto desde la fiesta en la mansión Schädler. Llegó ayer, porque este fin de semana no tenía que jugar, y Blaise le ha pedido permiso a Narcisa para invitarla.

          Después de comer, Ginny se despide de sus anfitriones agradeciéndoles su hospitalidad. Quiere que Blaise la lleve al hotel donde se aloja Harry para hablar con él. Sin embargo, en recepción les indican que Harry ha comido allí pero que ahora mismo no está en su habitación. Que si lo desean, le entregarán una nota de su parte cuando regrese. Ginny garabatea cuatro líneas para su amigo:

          _Harry, estoy en Vaduz y me gustaría verte. Estaré en casa de Blaise hasta mañana. Me marcho el martes temprano. La dirección flu donde puedes contactar conmigo es Fabrikweg 24. Por favor, llámame._  
_Ginny_

          Harry le envía una lechuza el lunes con una escueta nota que dice que siente mucho no poder verla. Que ahora mismo se encuentra camino de las montañas para una semana de entrenamiento de supervivencia con los aurores liechtensteinianos. Pero que le avise la próximo vez que venga.

          —Lo que sea que haya pasado entre ellos dos, Harry se lo ha tomado muy mal —dice Ginny a Blaise después de leer la nota—. Tal vez deberías hablar con Draco…

          Blaise deja escapar un suspiro. Sí, claro, como si fuera tan fácil…

 

          Durante las tres semanas siguientes Harry parece haberse hecho invisible. Blaise se ha dejado caer por la mansión Schädler varias veces para hacerse el encontradizo con el auror. Incluso Pansy lo ha hecho, sin decir nada a los demás para que no digan que, después de todo, el auror le cae bien. Porque no es verdad, ambos han hecho el esfuerzo de soportarse, nada más. Draco le preocupa. Porque su querido amigo tendría que ir acompañado de un libro de instrucciones, así de complicado es. Y aunque no piensa disculpar a Potter sus artes de Houdini, Pansy reconoce que le habría ido muy bien al auror saber cómo funciona el rubio.

 

          El siguiente domingo, 25 de diciembre, Draco finge que tan solo es una Navidad más y que no le importa que Harry no esté aquí. Que la estrella que le regaló no cuelgue del árbol. Piddly la encontró sobre la mesilla de la habitación de invitados cuando fue a limpiarla. El servicial elfo se la había entregado a Narcisa y ésta a Draco con una muda mirada de reproche. Su hijo no puede culparla. Sabe que hace años que su madre desea verle en una relación feliz y estable. Merlín sabrá por qué, se había hecho ilusiones con Potter. Sospecha que ella ya sabía mucho antes que él que el auror también era gay. Y trató por todos los medios de allanar el terreno entre ellos. Cierto que casi lo consiguió. Pero Draco no está dispuesto a sufrir una decepción más. No quiere enamorarse de Harry, como lo estaba haciendo, y después quedarse solo cuando el Ministerio británico le reclame de nuevo. Las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan. Entendió por las palabras de Harry, la mañana que salieron a montar, que a él le habría gustado intentarlo; pero a la larga el resultado habría sido el mismo: Draco solo de nuevo.

          Cuando casi están terminando de comer, Piddly avisa a Blaise que Ginny Weasley está en la chimenea del salón y quiere hablar con él. Draco observa como su amigo se levanta casi de un salto y corre hacia allí para hablar con la pelirroja. Parece que las cosas funcionan muy bien entre ellos, a pesar de la insalvable distancia. Aunque Draco sospecha que Ginny pasa todo el tiempo que sus compromisos le dejan libre en la casa que Blaise tiene en Schaan. Ambos son bastante discretos, virtud que Blaise debe haber adquirido recientemente, lo que parece apoyar la teoría de Pansy de que la menor de los Weasley no es solo un ligue más.

          —Feliz Navidad para todos de parte de Ginny —transmite Blaise cuando regresa al comedor —después mira directamente a Draco—. Y también de parte de Harry. Está pasando las Navidades en casa de los padres de Ginny.

          —¿Es que no tiene casa propia? —ironiza Draco.

          Blaise mira a su amigo con un poco de pena.

          —Está bien, si nadie lo dice lo diré yo: ¡sois un par de imbéciles!

          —Está claro que Potter lo es… —apunta Pansy.

          —Deberíais hablar cuando regrese después de fiestas —dice Narcisa suavemente, dirigiéndose a su hijo—. No hay nada que no pueda arreglarse con…

          —Harry no va a volver —la interrumpe Blaise.

          —¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquiere Narcisa, sorprendida a la par que decepcionada.

          —Ginny me lo ha contado. Por lo visto le ha montado un buen cirio al Ministro de Magia, negándose a regresar. Y ahora el Ministerio británico, para cumplir con lo pactado con Schädler, enviará a un instructor de la academia de aurores. La excusa oficial es que el Ministerio británico necesita a Harry y no pueden seguir prescindiendo de él.

          —¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Schädler? —pregunta Draco, fingiendo que la noticia no le ha impactado tanto como así ha sido.

          —No lo sé —responde Blaise—. Seguramente lo descubrirás la próxima vez que vayas al Ministerio…

 

          Como era de imaginar, Schädler se había tomado la sustitución de Harry por el instructor de la academia de aurores casi como una afrenta. Pero el Ministro Shackleboolt había hecho gala de su diplomacia —diplomacia que al parecer de Harry tendría que haber exhibido tres meses antes—, y había invitado al Ministro liechtensteiniano a visitar el Ministerio británico donde se le rendirían honores de estado. El ego de Schädler no pudo resistirse a la invitación.

 

          Después de Navidad, las semanas pasan lentas para Draco. Se ha sumergido en su trabajo, cosa que ha hecho siempre desde que acabó la escuela, pero se le ha agriado el carácter. En los últimos meses ha discutido con Blaise y Pansy lo que no ha discutido con ellos en todos los años que llevan juntos. A sus amigos y socios está a punto de acabárseles la paciencia. Narcisa observa en silencio, entristecida por el devenir de los acontecimientos. La guerra dejó marcas muy profundas en Draco. Y el rechazo de su padre también. Al principio intentó hablar con él, pero se cerró en banda y Narcisa prefirió no discutir. Bastantes peloteras había ya entre su hijo, Pansy y Blaise.

 

          Enfadado consigo mismo porque una sola noche con el maldito Potter le haya dejado tamaña huella, cuando llega el verano Draco decide viajar durante todo el mes de agosto. Sus visitas a Zúrich han dejado de satisfacerle y quiere buscar nuevos horizontes. Sin embargo, un Malfoy es difícil de satisfacer y Draco regresa a casa a finales del verano sin haber encontrado lo que realmente buscaba.

 

         Septiembre y octubre pasan casi sin sentir. Y cuando enfilan noviembre, Draco, que después de las vacaciones ha estado mucho más tranquilo y su relación con Blaise y Pansy vuelve a ser la de antes, se vuelve melancólico y tristón. Y ante la preocupación de Narcisa y los fallidos intentos de Blaise por reavivar a su amigo, Pansy decide tomar cartas en el asunto.

 

          Pansy no se siente muy cómoda ahora mismo. Pero hay que reconocer que esto es un Ministerio como Merlín manda y no la farándula que Schädler ha montado en Liechtenstein. Con su placa identificadora prendida de la solapa de su americana —hoy lleva un traje chaqueta que le da un aire muy serio y formal—, la joven bruja se mete en el ascensor que le llevará hasta la segunda planta, donde se encuentra el Departamento de Aurores. Cuando llega, un poco perdida, se dirige a un hombre alto y fornido que camina con paso decidido hacia la salida del departamento.

          —Perdone, estoy buscando al auror Potter.

          El hombre se detiene y la mira de arriba abajo, lo cual molesta bastante a Pansy.

          —El auror Potter no está en este momento —dice por fin.

          —¿Puedo esperarlo?

          El auror señala uno de los cubículos más cercanos.

          —Esa es su mesa, puede esperarle allí.

          —Gracias.

          Pansy camina hacia la silla que hay delante de la mesa de Potter, consciente de que el auror le está repasando el culo. La espera es larga. Un chico muy amable le ha preguntado si quería un té y ella ha aceptado, más que nada por hacer algo. Está segura de que el té que puedan hacer esta panda de servidores de la ley está muy lejos de ser aceptable. Pero al menos, durante un rato, tiene algo más que hacer que contemplar la desordenada mesa de Potter.

          Después de una hora y veinte minutos, un pequeño alboroto en la entrada del departamento llama la atención de Pansy. ¡Por fin, Potter! Él y un compañero traen a dos individuos, más bien arrastran, que no parecen muy contentos de encontrarse allí. Los cuatro van tiznados, ropas y rostros, como si se hubieran revolcado en carbón o hubieran salido chamuscados de un incendio. Potter al principio no repara en ella. Bastante tiene con vérselas con el tipo que, a pesar de ir esposado, está presentando una fuerte resistencia. Al final, harto, el auror saca su varita y lo aturde. El hombre cae desplomado sin que parezca importarle demasiado a nadie el porrazo que se pega contra el suelo.

          —Tienes visita, Potter —dice el auror alto y fornido que antes ha hablado con Pansy—. Oye, ¿a ti no te gustaban los tíos…?

          Potter no parece estar de muy buen humor, y tras descargar un puñetazo en el pecho de su compañero, dirige la mirada hacia su cubículo y frunce el ceño.

          —¿Te encargas? —pregunta señalando al tipo que está en el suelo.

          El otro auror asiente, levanta al detenido como si fuera una pluma y se lo carga al hombro.

          —Parkinson… —saluda Harry sentándose tras su mesa.

          —Parece que no he llegado en el mejor momento —dice ella.

          —Aquí nunca hay un buen momento —gruñe él—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

          Bajo su malhumorada fachada, Harry está intrigado. ¿Qué habrá traído a Parkinson hasta Inglaterra?

          —He venido a Londres a hacer unas gestiones y he pensado en saludarte antes de irme otra vez a Liechtenstein. Me marcho mañana por la mañana.

          —Muy amable de tu parte —dice el auror, sin creerse una palabra.

          —Narcisa te manda recuerdos —Pansy sonríe—. Creo que a Blaise lo ves con frecuencia…

          —Algunas veces, cuando coincidimos en La Madriguera.

          Potter se quita las gafas y empieza a limpiarlas con una pequeña gamuza que saca de un cajón de su escritorio.

          —¿Te gustaría que cenáramos? —pregunta Pansy, armándose de valor.

          El auror dirige su mirada miope hacia ella.

          —¿Cenar? ¿Tú y yo? —Harry deja escapar un pequeño suspiro— Parkinson, por qué no me dices lo que quieres y acabamos antes…

          —Está bien —se rinde ella—. He venido por Draco.

          —¿Y qué le pasa? —pregunta el auror en un tono fastidiado. Lo único que le falta hoy es que le recuerden a Draco.

          —Verás, Draco es un hombre inteligente y tenaz, cuando se trata de negocios. Pero nunca ha sabido muy bien cómo gobernar su corazón.

          —Y eso es asunto mío, porque…

          No le va a poner las cosas fáciles, piensa Pansy. Aunque eso ya se lo esperaba.

          —Porque desde que te marchaste Draco no ha sido el mismo.

          —Bueno, creo que cumplí totalmente con sus expectativas —ironiza Harry—. Dijo que me marcharía y eso hice.

          —Antes de tiempo —le recuerda Pansy.

          —Mira, Parkinson…

          —Pansy.

          —…fue él quien no quiso dar una oportunidad a una posible relación. Puede que no hubiera funcionado, puede que hubiéramos acabado tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza, no lo niego. O puede que todo hubiera marchado sobre ruedas y hubiéramos buscado la mejor manera de estar juntos. Pero él se rindió antes de saberlo.

          La bruja sabe que no puede quitarle la razón. Así que tiene que buscar la manera de apelar a ese gran corazón que, según Ginny, Potter posee.

          —Estoy segura de que se ha arrepentido muchas veces por no haberlo intentado, _Harry_. Y todos hemos pagado las consecuencias, créeme.

          El auror vuelve a ponerse las gafas y la imagen de Pansy se hace mucho más nítida. Realmente parece apenada.

          —Mira, _Harry_ , no ha sido fácil venir aquí, sentarme en esta silla y esperar hora y media a que llegaras. Más sabiendo lo que probablemente ibas a responder. Pero Draco es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Y por él estoy dispuesta a pasar el mal trago de suplicarte, si es necesario. Tú harías cualquier cosa por tus amigos, ¿verdad?

          El auror se echa atrás en su silla, sintiéndose un poco desarmado.

          —Porque si no estás con nadie… no lo estás, ¿verdad? —Potter niega con la cabeza, confirmándole lo que Ginny ya le ha dicho a Pansy—, te ruego que reconsideres un acercamiento con Draco. Él se hará el duro, al principio. Pero si eres hábil, le desarmarás en menos de lo que se tarda en decir Quidditch. Blaise y yo ayudaremos y ni qué decir de Narcisa…

          —¿Anda Ginny metida en esto también? —pregunta Harry, receloso.

          —Ginny es una buena amiga, ¿no? —responde Pansy.

          O sea, que sí.

          —Déjame pensarlo —suspira el auror.

          —Está bien. Gracias por tu tiempo, _Harry_.

          Un “déjame pensarlo” es mucho mejor que una negativa a priori, piensa Pansy. Abandona el Ministerio no muy segura de que su esfuerzo haya servido para mucho.

 

 

          Draco tiene que reconocer que se alegra por su amigo, pero que a la vez se siente un poco celosillo. Blaise siempre ha sido un poco crápula con las mujeres, pero desde que sale con Ginny no ha habido otra. Ayer por la noche, noche de Navidad, cenó en casa de los Weasley y pidió su mano. Hoy la pelirroja comerá con ellos porque Blaise les considera su familia más que a su propia madre, a la que nunca ve y tampoco sabe dónde está la mayor parte del tiempo. Draco se ha propuesto ser amable y encantador durante toda la velada porque Blaise se lo merece y es de bien nacido alegrarse de la felicidad de los amigos. La procesión irá por dentro.

          Pansy no ha tenido noticias de Potter desde que habló con él en el Ministerio hace ya tres semanas. Dijo que se lo pensaría, pero seguramente solo fue una manera educada de librarse de ella. Está convencida de que el auror se encuentra también en casa de los Weasley pasando las navidades, tan campante, mientras su pobre Draco languidece. Que Blaise haya formalizado su relación con Ginny Weasley ha sido un pequeño golpe para su rubio amigo. Una Gryffindor, amiga de Potter, perteneciente a la familia que el auror considera como la suya propia. Cuando la pareja se case, Draco y Potter tendrán que verse sí o sí. Ginny le ha pedido a Potter que sea su padrino y Blaise ha hecho lo mismo con Draco. Va a ser otra Navidad difícil…

          Mientras se ocupa de los últimos preparativos de la comida de Navidad, Narcisa no puede evitar albergar cierta esperanza. La última vez que vio a Ginny ésta prometió hablar con Harry. Ha sido su novia, es su amiga y Narcisa asume que es una de las personas que conoce mejor al auror. Por su parte, Blaise ha visto a Harry algunas veces este año, cuando han coincidido en alguna celebración en casa de los Weasley. No han hablado mucho porque el auror siempre ha tenido la precaución de no quedarse a solas con él. Pero Blaise tiene la impresión de que tampoco es muy feliz. Lo que sí sabe seguro es que sigue sin pareja y Narcisa espera que eso signifique algo.

          Cuando todo está a punto, Narcisa decide acercarse al invernadero para cuidar un poco de sus queridas flores. Solamente son las once de la mañana y la comida no está prevista hasta las doce y media. Ahora mismo está sola en casa porque Draco ha salido a dar un paseo con Salazar, Pansy se ha acercado a la ciudad a buscar Narcisa no recuerda qué y Blaise y su novia todavía no han llegado. Lleva poco más de media hora regando las plantas cuando aparece Piddly en el invernadero, muy alterado, porque la mesa está puesta para cinco personas y ahora resulta que se ha presentado un invitado más. A Narcisa le da un vuelco el corazón. Recorre el nevado camino empedrado que va desde el invernadero hasta la casa como si sus pies tuvieran alas. Después de recomponerse un poco se dirige al salón, por cuya chimenea deben haber llegado Blaise y Ginny con el inesperado invitado.

          —¡Qué alegría que ya estéis aquí!

          Blaise sonríe al darse cuenta de que la mirada de Narcisa se posa brevemente en Ginny y en él para dirigirla inmediatamente después hacia el hombre que espera detrás de ellos, justo al pie de la chimenea, como si estuviera preparado para irse si no es bien recibido.

          —¡Harry! —la bruja extiende las manos hacia él y el auror las toma y besa una de ellas— Me alegro tanto de verte…

          —Espero no ponerla en un compromiso, Narcisa. Sé que no me esperaban y no quisiera…

          —¡Tonterías! —le interrumpe ella— Solamente hay que poner un plato más en la mesa.

          Él asiente y le devuelve una sonrisa algo turbada. Durante un tiempo se sintió muy cómodo en esta casa; sin embargo, ahora se siente un intruso de nuevo. Si hoy se encuentra aquí es porque Ginny, con la inestimable ayuda de Blaise, le ha taladrado la cabeza hasta límites insospechados durante la última semana. Y porque, seguramente, la visita de Parkinson ya le había dejado un poco tocadillo y eso les ha facilitado bastante el trabajo de machaqueo a los otros dos. Ni siquiera sabe qué le va a decir a Draco cuando le vea. ¡Señor! ¿Por qué se ha dejado convencer?

          Mientras Blaise entretiene a Harry en el salón, Ginny se dirige hacia la cocina para hablar con Narcisa. Después de todas las veces que ha estado aquí ya conoce bastante bien la casa. En el vestíbulo se topa con Pansy, que acaba de llegar.

          —Hola, Pansy, ¿sabes dónde está Draco?

          La aludida hace un gesto de obviedad, acaba de llegar. Pero Ginny no está para tonterías. Está desgastada y crispada de tanto discutir con el auror para lograr traerle aquí hoy. Si alguien en esta casa falla en su cometido de facilitar las cosas para que al menos Harry y Draco hablen, un hechizo _Mocomuerciélago_ será lo mínimo que va a recibir.

          —Hemos traído a Harry, así que búscalo. Y adviértele de mi parte que como esta vez la cague, yo misma le destripo.

          Y antes de que Pansy pueda responderle que qué se ha creído para hablarle de esta manera, la pelirroja desaparece camino a la cocina. El tronco de Navidad helado que lleva en las manos está a punto de fundírsele de puro cabreo. De un golpe de varita lo manda directamente a la cocina y después vuelve a salir de la casa para dirigirse a los establos. Es bastante probable que Draco esté allí. No se equivoca. Encuentra a su amigo cepillando a Salazar después del largo paseo.

          —¡Tú! Deja el maldito caballo y ve a vestirte como Merlín manda para la comida —ordena.

          —Hay pociones para _esos días_ , Pans. Mejoran bastante el humor.

          Ella se acerca con cara de pocos amigos y le quita el cepillo de la mano.

          —¿Y cómo anda tu humor, Draco? —pregunta con malicia—. Porque me gustará verte la cara cuando veas quien ha llegado con Blaise y su novia y está esperando en el salón ahora mismo…

          Pansy puede ver cómo Draco palidece. Literalmente.

          —Deja a Salazar en su establo y ve a cambiarte —ordena mucho más suavemente, arrepentida de haber sido tan brusca—. Ponte guapo, que vea lo que se ha estado perdiendo durante todos estos meses…

          Draco obedece sin rechistar. Pansy le sigue hasta su habitación y mientras él se ducha para quitarse el olor a caballo, ella le prepara la ropa. Ya más apaciguada ella también, Pansy intenta tranquilizar a su amigo mientras se viste.

          —Él estará nervioso también, seguro —afirma—. Hace prácticamente un año que no os veis. Y me duele decírtelo, pero ha sido él el que ha venido hasta aquí, así que, si realmente te importa, piensa bien lo que vas a decirle. Porque no te dará una segunda oportunidad, Draco.

          El rubio asiente en silencio mientras acaba de arreglarse, aceptando estoicamente el sermón de Pansy.

          —Estoy listo —dice finalmente poniéndose la americana—. Bajemos…

          Pero la verdad es que no lo está en absoluto. Ahora mismo siente un agujero en el estómago que amenaza con mandar a paseo la comida de Navidad. Está tan nervioso que, antes de entrar en el salón donde Harry aguarda, tiene que sujetarse las manos unos momentos para que no le tiemblen. Ha imaginado este momento muchas veces. Se ha arrepentido de la decisión que tomó después de aquella noche con Harry muchas más. Pero ahora él está aquí y Draco está dispuesto a hacer lo posible para que ambos tengan una nueva oportunidad.

          En cuanto entra en el salón, Ginny y Blaise se marchan discretamente, dejándolos solos.

          —Hola, Harry —saluda—. Esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa…

          —Sí, bueno… —el auror se rasca la nuca, intentando digerir la hermosa imagen del hombre frente a él—… tenía otros planes pero… los he cambiado.

          —Me alegro de que lo hicieras —Draco señala el sofá—. ¿Nos sentamos?

          Pansy tenía razón. El auror también está nervioso. Al ir a sentarse ha tropezado con la pata de la mesita y por poco se carga la maceta con flores de Pascua que hay sobre ella. Y ya que Harry ha dado el paso de venir a su casa, Draco se siente en la obligación de ser él quien empiece con una conversación que puede ser muy fácil o muy difícil…

          —He pensado mucho en ti estos meses —confiesa—. He comprendido que tal vez me precipité un poco cuando cerré toda posibilidad de ver qué podía pasar si seguíamos adelante.

          —Entonces, ¿por qué no has contactado conmigo en todo este tiempo? —pregunta Harry.

          Buena pregunta, piensa Draco, ¿porque soy demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo? ¿Porque tuve miedo?

          —Creí que no querrías saber nada de mí —responde, sin embargo—. Que habrías vuelto a tu vida y me habrías olvidado.

          Harry le mira fijamente y después niega con la cabeza.

          —Tienes la mala costumbre de dar las cosas por sentadas, ¿lo sabías? —deja escapar un suspiro resignado—. No te he olvidado, Draco. Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría aquí.

          —Claro, sí… tienes razón… —En este momento la mirada de Draco está centrada en las llamas de la chimenea, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. Finalmente, la desvía hacia Harry y se aventura a preguntar—: ¿Entonces…?

          Harry tarda un poco en responder y el agujero en el estómago de Draco se hace un poquito más grande.

          —¿Tú quieres intentarlo? —pregunta el auror.

          —Sí —responde Draco—. No sé si saldrá bien o mal, pero quiero arriesgarme.

          Por primera vez, Harry sonríe.

          —Estás en plan temerario, ¿eh? —bromea.

        Por un momento, Draco no sabe si se está burlando de él, pero inmediatamente se da cuenta de que lo único que está intentando Harry ahora mismo es disipar la tensión que hay entre ellos.

        —Sí —afirma en un tono más distendido—, planeo afrontar el 2006 con espíritu aventurero, cosa que en realidad no congenia demasiado con mi carácter, pero siempre he oído decir que los cambios son buenos…

          —Ven aquí… —dice el auror suavemente, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

          Y en cuando Draco lo hace, Harry le envuelve en un abrazo apretado, posesivo, y le besa con el cuerpo entero. Y la cosa se hubiera vuelto mucho más tórrida y apasionada sobre ese sofá si no es por la inoportuna aparición de Piddly.

          —La señora Narcisa les llama a la mesa, amo —recita el elfo con voz cantarina.

          Draco intenta levantarse y recuperar la compostura, pero Harry no le deja.

          —Espíritu aventurero, ¿recuerdas? —susurra en el hueco del blanco cuello de Draco—. Dile a la señora Narcisa que vamos en seguida —dice después dirigiéndose al elfo doméstico.

          Éste desaparece para dar el recado y, durante unos minutos más, Harry mantiene a Draco muy ocupado sobre el sofá.

          —Vamos —jadea finalmente Draco, empujando al auror para sacárselo de encima—, es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente.

          Nadie les pregunta nada cuando se sientan a la mesa. Pero Draco tiene algunos cabellos fuera de sitio, y su corbata se ve un poco torcida. Cuando se da cuenta se la recoloca rápidamente. Los demás fingen no darse cuenta. Harry lleva una sonrisa en la cara que no tenía cuando ha llegado. Y el jersey un poco arrugado. Ginny le sonríe con entendimiento desde el otro lado de la mesa y él se hace el desentendido, ya habrá tiempo de darle la razón. Pero cuando su mirada se cruza accidentalmente con la de Pansy, ella le dirige una leve inclinación de cabeza y él se la devuelve. Blaise, que es un hombre bastante alto y tiene las piernas larguísimas, le da una patadita por debajo de la mesa a Draco, sentado frente a él, y después le guiña el ojo. Draco simplemente sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Narcisa los observa a todos y siente que hoy es uno de los días de Navidad más felices de su vida.

          A media tarde, Narcisa prepara su famoso chocolate navideño, el que se coloca maliciosamente en las caderas de Pansy y que Harry no llegó a probar el año anterior. Draco ha subido a su habitación y ha bajado con la estrella de cristal de Harry en la mano. El auror la ha colocado con gran ceremonial en el árbol de Navidad y después ha besado a Draco prescindiendo de toda formalidad, arrancando aplausos y silbidos. El rubio, fiel a su palabra, se ha dejado llevar y se lo ha devuelto con el mismo entusiasmo, tratando de olvidar que su madre está presente.

          Ginny y Harry van a traer un aire nuevo a esta familia, piensa Narcisa, rompiendo la rigidez de formas de la que todavía adolece. Ginny y Blaise están sentados sobre la alfombra, junto al árbol, haciéndose carantoñas entre cucharada y cucharada de chocolate. Harry está medio tendido en el sofá, apoyado en el pecho de Draco mientras come chocolate de la taza que éste sostiene. De pronto, el auror mira hacia Pansy, que está sentada junto a Narcisa y come su chocolate en silencio, como si se hubiera acordado de pronto de algo.

          —Por cierto, Pansy, le causaste una gran impresión a Graham cuando estuviste en el Ministerio. Me ha preguntado por ti un montón de veces.

          —¿Cuándo estuviste tú en el Ministerio? —preguntan casi al unísono Draco y Blaise.

          —¿El grandullón que se cargó ese tipo que tu trajiste al hombro como si fuera una pluma? —inquiere Pansy, interesada, sin hacerles caso a los otros dos.

          —Ese mismo —responde Harry con una sonrisita—. Ese un buen tipo, soltero, formal y viene muy bien equipado, por si te interesa saberlo…

          —Lo que me interesa saber a mi es cómo lo sabes tú —pregunta inmediatamente Draco.

          —Cállate, Draco, Harry y yo estamos hablando.

          —Porque hay duchas en la zona de taquillas —aclara el auror. Después se dirige a Pansy de nuevo—. Para fin de año hemos alquilado un local en Londres entre unos cuantos amigos —explica—. En realidad es un almacén vacío que nos dejan por poco dinero. George y Ron van a encargarse de ambientarlo y Dean de la música. Hermione y las chicas del catering y los demás de las bebidas, globos y serpentinas y esas cosas…

          —Por supuesto, todos estáis invitados —interviene Ginny.

          —¿En un almacén…? —pregunta Draco, incrédulo.

          —No te preocupes, yo me encargo de darle el toque de clase —le tranquiliza Blaise.

          —Si quieres, puedo invitar también a Graham… —sugiere Harry, sin hacer caso de los comentarios de Draco.

          —Bueno, es tu fiesta, puedes invitar a quien quieras, ¿no? —dice ella de pronto mucho más animada aunque intente hacerse la indiferente.

          —Por supuesto… —se ríe Harry.

          Los chicos siguen riendo, bromeando mientras se toman su chocolate navideño. Narcisa se acerca a la ventana, con la taza caliente entre las manos, y contempla la nieve caer, arrullada por la calidez de su hogar y la de todas las personas que hay en él. La Navidad es para estar en familia, reunir a los seres queridos y ofrecerles, tal vez de forma más ornamentada, todo el amor que se les profesa durante el resto del año. Adornar las casa para que se sientan cómodos, cocinar manjares exquisitos para agasajar sus paladares y sacar la vieja receta de chocolate navideño de una tía abuela que nadie recuerda para calentar sus corazones. La estrella de Harry ya está colgada en el árbol y la bola de Navidad roja y dorada**** de Ginny también. ¿Qué más puede desear? Narcisa da un sorbo a su chocolate caliente y suspira. Nietos. Pero ese será tema para otra Navidad…

 

**FIN**

 

* * *

*Qué buena pareja hacen, ¿verdad?

** Me la quedo.

*** ¿Un regalo para tu novio?

****Este adorno representa a las antiguas manzanas que colgaban del roble, símbolo de la abundancia y el retorno de los espíritus de la naturaleza y la fecundidad de la Tierra.


End file.
